El bosque de Garay
by Rincita
Summary: Despues de una misión, el equipo de Natsu escucha la historia del bosque de Garay, un lugar que fue incendiado años atrás. Y al poco tiempo, Lucy descubre una libreta con las iniciales "LD", cual tendrá un extraño poder. ¿Estarán conectados estos dos?
1. Capítulo 1

**Holaa a todos :3**

**Espero que estén bien, yo ando algo estresada .**

**Pero bueno, como ya mencione en mi anterior fic "The prince and the Singer" (que para los que no lo habéis leído os animo a que vayais a leerlo, estaba escribiendo un nuevo fic. Y finalmente, llegó la hora del subir el primer capítulo :B Si os digo la verdad, no tengo fecha para la publicación del próximo (aunque ya está escrito y ando en proceso del capítulo 3), ya que quiero escribir un poco más antes de subir los siguientes, además que con la escuela no tengo tiempo para nada :c**

**Así que no os preocupeis si algún día subo un capítulo en 2 días de haber publicado el último y en la próxima tardo dos semanas. D: Pero lo que sí intentaré es publicar lo antes posible e^e**

**Sobre esta historia... os diré que apareció en mi cabeza mientras jugaba a un juego en japones. xD Habrá cosas similares pero la mayoría será original. El fic será de aventuras, misterio, fantasía, romance... x3 Y para acabar, habrá Nalu (Natsu X Lucy) y OC x OC. Así que a las personas que no le gusten el Nalu ya dije, así que lo siento mucho, pero no se esperen a que haga de otro pairing.**

**Y bueno, espero que os guste el fic ^^ Así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡Que comience el primer capítulo de esta historia! :D**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En un lugar alejado de Magnolia, tres hombres encapuchados corrían para evitar a los magos de cierto gremio.

-¡Deprisa! –gritó uno de los hombres, que además llevaba a la espalda una bolsa llena de objetos de valor.

-¡Ya quiero ver cuánto cuesta todo esto! –dijo uno de sus acompañantes.

-¡No tan rápido! –exclamó una voz femenina lanzando una espada por delante de ellos para que se detuvieran.

-¡Nos pillaron! –gritó el tercero. Se dieron la vuelta y allí vieron al equipo de magos. Eran 5 personas y 2 gatos alados.

-Rendiros a no ser de que queráis sufrir una ardiente paliza –dijo uno de los magos, de cabello pelirrosa y ojos negros.

-¿Ardiente? Más bien congelante –corrigió otro de ellos, de pelo negro y ojos azules oscuros.

-Tú lo único que congelarías es una gota de agua, bueno, ni eso –dijo el pelirosa chocando la cabeza del pelinegro.

-Mira quien fue a hablar…

-¡Natsu! ¡Gray! ¡A callar! –gritó enfurecida la maga que había lanzado la espada con anterioridad. Tenía el cabello largo y pelirrojo y ojos castaños.

-Sí por favor –pidió otra chica, de cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos color café-. Quiero terminar lo antes posible con la misión para darme un relajante baño.

-¡Aye! –dijo uno de los gatos alados, éste era de color azul.

-No sé porque hemos tenido que venir a esta misión –dijo seriamente la felina alada de color blanco-. Podríamos haber ido a una más tranquila, Wendy.

-Charle… -contestó la más joven del grupo. De pelo azul y ojos marrones.

-Si pensáis que nos vamos a rendir tan fácilmente lo lleváis claro –dijo el que tenía la bolsa.

-¿A sí? –dijo la pelirroja alzando una ceja, provocando sudor frío al grupo de encapuchados.

Después de eso, lo único que se escuchó en la zona fue gritos de dolor.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Muchas gracias Titania, sin ti, no sé qué habría pasado con las joyas de la familia –agradeció un anciano bajito y canoso que llevaba gafas e iba trajeado.

-No ha sido nada, y por favor, llámeme Erza –dijo la pelirroja.

-Como agradecimiento quiero entregarte este libro –contestó alzando un libro con la tapa de cuero y se notaba bastante que tenía sus años-. Es un libro algo antiguo, pero está muy bien conservado.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció Erza tomando el libro para ver el título, que era "El incendio de Garay". Después de esto, el equipo salió de la casa con destino al gremio de Fairy Tail.

-Esa historia… -empezó a decir la rubia-, me resulta muy familiar…

-¿La conoces, Lucy? –preguntó el felino azul. Entonces, Erza le entregó el libro para que le echara un vistazo.

-Pues sí, Happy –asintió-. Cuando era pequeña, mi madre me contó una historia sobre un incendio que hubo en el bosque de Garay hace más o menos 25 años si contamos también los 7 años que estuvimos ausentes…

-Suena interesante –dijo la peliazul.

-Nunca se supo quién originó el fuego. Eran tiempos de guerra cuando ocurrió, así que hay rumores que fue algún soldado que trató de encender un fuego y aquello le salió mal, y otros dicen que se originó solo. Pero…

-¿Pero? –preguntaron los demás miembros del equipo al unísono.

-Hubo una persona que con su magia, detuvo el incendio en un instante –respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, ¿y se supo quién fue? –preguntó Charle cruzando sus patitas.

-No –negó-. Pero si digo la verdad, mi madre nunca me dio muchos detalles sobre el suceso. Así que si me permites, Erza, me gustaría tomar prestado el libro durante un día o dos.

-Claro, si quieres puedes quedártelo –dijo la pelirroja-. Yo no soy de leer muchos libros.

-Vaya, muchas gracias –agradeció felizmente abrazando el libro.

Después de caminar durante varios minutos, la rubia se despidió de su grupo y caminó de regreso a su casa.

Empezó a subir lentamente las escaleras hasta su habitación.

-No puedo esperar a empezar a leer… -dijo la rubia para sí misma. Abrió la puerta y allí se encontró con Natsu y Happy tumbados en su cama.

-¡Hola! –exclamaron los dos al unísono.

-¿PERO QUÉ HACÉIS EN MI HABITACIÓN? –preguntó Lucy con un grito.

-Veníamos a visitarte –dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero si hace unos pocos minutos que nos hemos visto!

-Qué mala eres Lushi –sollozó Happy para burlarse de ella-, ¿es así como tratas a tus invitados?

-¡Ni siquiera os he invitado!

-Perdona Luce –se disculpó Natsu-. Es solo que… queríamos pedirte ayuda…

-¿Ayuda? –repitió ella ladeando la cabeza a un lado-. ¿Tú… necesitando ayuda?

-Sé que soy genial, pero sí, necesito ayuda –rió el chico.

-¿Y de qué se trata? –preguntó de forma dudosa, ya que ha habido muchas ocasiones que le ha pedido ayud,a aunque solo para que la ayudara en sus bromas pesadas.

-Es sobre mi casa –empezó a decir-. Voy a reformarla un poco y necesito un poco de ayuda.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que me pides algo normal… -se burló-. Pero vale, te ayudaré en todo lo que haga falta.

-Genial –dijo rebosante de felicidad.

-¿Y cuándo empezarías?

-A partir de mañana –contestó el chico.

-Así que no te duermas y ven a ayudarnos lo antes posible –siguió el felino.

-Sí, sí –dijo ella-. Ahora, ¿podéis iros de mi casa? Quiero leer.

-Sí claro –respondió Natsu abriendo la ventana-. Pero no lo olvides, mañana por la mañana. Pero bueno, si quieres puedo venir a buscarte.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, pues… ¡hasta mañana! –exclamó antes de salir por la ventana junto a Happy. Lucy se asomó para ver a Natsu caminando de regresó al gremio.

-¡La siguiente vez usa la puerta! –exclamó. Haciendo que Natsu se girara para verla con una sonrisa. Lucy se encogió de hombros y volvió a meterse en su habitación. Miró el libro y lo tomó entre sus manos, y a continuación se sentó en su escritorio y abrió directamente a la primera página-. Muy bien… Hace algún tiempo…

_«Hace algún tiempo, Magnolia vivía tiempos tranquilos, donde todos vivían en armonía. Pero siempre hubo un pueblo con el que no se llevaba especialmente bien. Ese lugar se llamaba Larie. Un día, estos queriendo controlar el territorio de Magnolia, entraron en guerra con ellos, donde miles de personas murieron por defender su territorio y echar a los enemigos de la zona._

_Aunque, una tarde poco después de iniciar aquel infierno sangriento y sin alguna explicación, el bosque Garay, zona que quedaba en medio de Magnolia y Larie, fue incendiado. Quemando millones de hectáreas. _

_Nunca se supo quién o qué lo provoco. Hay gente que dice que fueron soldados de Larie, que haciendo una fogata se le salieron de las manos y provoco aquel accidente, otros dicen que fue por el tiempo, o que solo fue una mera casualidad._

_Pero, un milagro ocurrió después de eso. Ya que una persona con poderes mágicos, hizo desaparecer el fuego y que toda la vegetación que había desaparecido en el incendio empezará a nacer y crecer con gran rapidez. Aunque tampoco llegaron a saber la identidad de aquella persona. Pero, por lo que pudieron ver desde lejos, la silueta era de una mujer joven…»_

Lucy siguió leyendo durante un buen rato más, hasta que sin darse cuenta, empezó a cerrar los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

La rubia empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco al empezar a oler a humo y a sentir calor en el ambiente. También sintió frío y blanco el suelo, como si fuera tierra. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su apartamento, sino en un lugar lleno de vegetación. Nada más saberlo, se desperezó y miró a su alrededor con rapidez. No estaba en su casa, sino que se encontraba en un bosque en llamas.

-¿Pero qué es esto? –se dijo a sí misma, intento buscar un lugar por donde salir, aunque no encontró nada.

Empezó a toser a causa de que el humo entraba a sus pulmones.

Pero, a lo lejos, pudo ver a una persona que alzaba la mano hacia el cielo, para que poco después, de sus dedos empezara a emanar un brillo amarillo verdoso, que al de unos pocos segundos, la luz se expandió por todo el lugar, apagando el fuego y poco después haciendo crecer la vegetación que se había calcinado.

Lucy, con algo de dificultad, se acercó para intentar ver mejor a la persona de tal poder.Y nada más poderla visualizar mejor, no pudo ver apenas su cuerpo a causa del humo, pero por lo poco que veía, notó que era una chica más o menos de su edad y tenía la caballera rubia. Pero, cuando la desconocida giró un poco el rostro, Lucy pudo ver que tenía los ojos castaños. Haciéndola muy similar a...

-¿Mamá? –preguntó en un susurro y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

En ese momento, la cabeza de Lucy empezó a dar vueltas y al instante perdió la consciencia.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba encima de su cama. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Ya no estaba en aquel bosque en llamas, ni tampoco aquella chica.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? –se dijo a sí misma, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había despertado en su cama y no sobre el escritorio-. Que extraño, ¿cuando…?

En el momento en que giró la vista a un lado de su cama, se calló al ver a su amigo pelirosa dormir a su lado. La rubia sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros. Desde que se conocen, Natsu ni con el paso de los años había cambiado.

-Este chico no tiene remedio –pensaba al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama para tomar ropa limpia y dirigirse al baño.

Tras darse una ducha rápida y ponerse la ropa, salió del aseo para caminar una vez más a su amigo pelirosa dormido.

-Hey, Natsu –empezó a llamarle mientras le sacudía suavemente para despertarlo-. Ya es de día.

-Cinco minutos más… -murmuraba el chico para después seguir durmiendo.

-Si no te levantas no te haré el desayuno.

Entonces Natsu abrió lentamente un ojo para mirar a su rubia compañera.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó.

-De verdad –decía mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la cocina y así empezar a cocinar. Al de unos pocos minutos, la rubia ya había preparado una gran bandeja de panqueques con mermelada de frambuesa y jugo de naranja. En el transcurso de tiempo que había pasado, el pelirosa por fin se desperezó y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde ayudo a la chica a colocar los platos y cubiertos en la mesa de la cocina.

Comieron tranquilamente mientras charlaban animadamente.

-¿Y porque os ha dado por reformar vuestra casa? –preguntó Lucy, curiosa.

-Pues porque se nos estaba quedando pequeña –contestó antes de meterse un trozo de panqueque en la boca-. Con tantas cosas que hemos conseguido en las misiones, instrumentos para hacer ejercicio y tal ya no tenemos espacio ni para nosotros.

-Ya veo…

-Y vamos a hacer el salón más grande, añadiremos un par de habitaciones y haremos un tablón de recuerdos más grande que el actual.

-Son muchas cosas, ¿no crees que necesitaras más ayuda?

-Nah, Happy y yo nos las arreglaremos –dijo para terminar los restos de comida y levantarse de la he terminado, ¿vamos?

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, bebió un poco más de jugo y se levantó también de la silla, para después dejar los platos en el fregadero y marcharse de su casa en dirección al bosque, en donde se encontraba la casa de Natsu.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Caminaron por varios minutos hasta que vieron la casa. Afuera se encontraba Happy, esperando por ellos.

-Natsu, ¿dónde te habías metido? –preguntó el gato-. Estaba muy preocupado.

-Perdona, estaba en casa de Luce.

-De acuerdo, pero me debes un gran plato de peces.

El pelirosa asintió al pedido de su amigo azul.

-Muy bien, ¡comencemos con la reforma! –exclamó el chico alzando el puño al aire.

-¡Sí! –exclamaron Lucy y Happy al unísono e imitando el puño levantado.

Rápidamente, entre los tres recogieron varias cosas de la habitación, guardando todo en cajas y después transportarlas hasta afuera.

-Vaya –decía Lucy quitándose algo de sudor pegado a su frente-. Son muchísimas cosas.

-Ya, pero todo esto es lo más importante para nosotros –respondió Natsu, haciendo que Happy asintiera con la cabeza. La rubia tomó una de las grandes cajas y empezó a caminar hasta salida, intentando evitar las otras cajas que había en medio de la habitación, pero finalmente no pudo esquivar todas, ya que tropezó con una de ellas, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

-Luce, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Natsu preocupado.

-S-sí, estoy bien –respondió mientras miraba si tenía alguna herida. Nada más ver que no tenía ningún rasguño, decidió volver con la tarea, pero se detuvo al ver delante de ella una caja de madera, un poco más pequeña que las cajas que había cargado y poco cuidada al ver que estaba llena de polvo-. Vaya, ¿qué es esto?

El pelirosa se giró para ver a que se refería su amiga.

-Ah, eso es una cosa que Igneel dejó antes de desaparecer –respondió.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó la chica, pidiendo permiso para abrirlo. Natsu asintió con la cabeza para luego seguir guardando más cosas en la caja que tenía a mano. Lucy abrió poco a poco la caja, dejando al descubierto un mapa arrugado y sucio, unos zapatos rojos de bebé hechos a mano y una libreta. Lucy se quedó boquiabierta al ver esto. Esto había pertenecido a la familia de Natsu, a su verdadera familia-. ¿Aún no habías visto lo que había dentro?

-No –respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Cuando lo vi por primera vez no le di mucha importancia. Como estaba con Igneel… Además, no sabía leer. No habría entendido nada de lo escrito en la libreta.

-Pero cuando aprendiste a leer podrías haberlo hecho…

-Lo sé, pero con las misiones no he tenido tiempo –contestó antes de salir de la casa para dejar algunas cosas afuera. Lucy resopló, fastidiada.

-¿Es que no se da cuenta que esto podría tener información valiosa como para buscar a Igneel? –pensó. Tomó entre sus manos la libreta y vio que las hojas estaban amarillentas-. Vaya…

Giró la vista hacia los dos lados para ver si su amigo pelirosa estaba a la vista, pero por lo visto, aún no había entrado a la casa.

-Bueno, podría echarle un pequeño vistazo… -decía mientras abría la libreta y pasaba algunas hojas hasta quedarse en una página que le llamo la atención, una hoja que en la parte inferior de esta tenía una pequeña foto de un bebé gateando. El pequeño tenía unos mechones rosas en la cabeza y los ojos negros. Tras mirar un poco más la fotografía,Lucy se dispuso a leer la parte superior de la hoja, en donde había algo escrito.

"_8 de Septiembre del año 766:_

_Natsu está creciendo sano. Incluso ahora mismo está aprendiendo a caminar, y eso que tiene dos meses y dos semanas y media. Tengo por seguro que eso lo ha heredado de mí, ya que los Dragneel en general no nos suele costar aprender este tipo de cosas, y no me extrañaría que de un momento a otro Natsu intentara aprender a hablar._

_Pero también, hay algo que me está preocupando bastante, y es la situación actual de Magnolia. Cuando llegué, el lugar era bastante tranquilo, con algún que otro conflicto con el pueblo de al lado, pero en la actualidad, esos conflictos están empeorando. Incluso hay rumores de que habrá una guerra entre Magnolia y el pueblo vecino. Tengo miedo de que esa guerra comience, temo por mi hijo, temo por mi mujer. Temo por mi familia en general._

_Mi esposa y yo podríamos irnos un tiempo al campo, irnos lo más lejos posible de guerra. Pero Natsu es demasiado pequeño como para viajar, y más a lugares lejanos. Sinceramente, no sé qué podría hacer si esa guerra estallara._

_Firmado,_

_LD"_

-¿"LD"? –repitió Lucy una vez más-. Sé que la "D" es de Dragneel, pero la "L"…

-Hey, -escuchó la rubia a sus espaldas, era Natsu el que la había llamado-. Al parecer ha venido más gente a ayudar.

-¿Más ayuda? –preguntó mientras dejaba la libreta en su sitio y se levantaba para ver quien más había llegado. Nada más salir se encontró frente al equipo.

-Hola a todos –saludó la rubia alzando la mano.

-Hola –saludaban los demás.

-Hemos escuchado que el cerebro calcinado iba a reformar su casa –empezó a contar Gray-. Así que hemos venido a ayudar.

-Pero no os creáis que Wendy hará mucho –dijo Charle cruzándose de brazos.

-No digas eso Charle –contestó la joven mirando a su amiga felina-. No os preocupes, ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Gracias a todos –agradeció Happy.

-Muy bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? –preguntó Erza cambiando su armadura por un uniforme de obrera.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Estuvieron un par de horas trasladando las cosas afuera de la casa hasta que finalmente llegó el mediodía, momento en el que finalmente terminaron de llevar todo fuera.

-Gracias –agradeció Natsu-, sino fuera por vosotros, tal vez entre nosotros tres habríamos tardado el doble.

-No es nada –dijo la pelirroja-. Recuerda que somos un equipo.

El chico asintió, y entonces giró su vista hacia Lucy, que miraba la caja de madera que antes había descubierto.

-No te has despegado de esa cosa –comentó Natsu alzando la ceja.

-Bueno… -empezó a decir la rubia.

-¿Pero qué tiene dentro? –preguntó Wendy extrañada.

-Son cosas que me dio Igneel.

-¿Podemos verlo? –dijo la peliazul. Natsu asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia la rubia para que abriera la cajita. Ella obedeció y lo abrió. Dejando ver su interior una vez más.

-No hay mucha cosa que digamos –comentó Gray mientras miraba.

-¿Esos son los zapatitos de bebé que habrá llevado Natsu cuando era pequeño? –preguntó curiosa Wendy mientras tomaba uno de los pares.

-Seguramente –respondió Charle también observando aquel zapato rojo.

-Aye –asintió Happy.

-¿Y qué es esa libreta? –preguntó Erza.

-Por lo que he estado mirando –empezó a decir Lucy-, es un diario. Seguramente del padre de Natsu.

-¿Del padre de Natsu? –preguntaron de forma incrédula los demás excepto el mencionado. La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es.

-¿Has estado husmeando mientras no estaba? –preguntó el chico.

-Perdona, tenía curiosidad –se disculpó ella. Natsu se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, yo siempre estoy husmeando por tu casa… Así que no me importa que mires –dijo el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Lucy sonrió. Después de eso, Lucy leyó algunos fragmentos de aquella libreta en voz alta para que los demás escucharan.

-Y bueno, creo que aquí se termina porque está en… -empezó a decir Lucy hasta que de repente se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Charle, extrañada.

-En esta hoja acaban de aparecer unas letras extrañas –respondió la rubia. Los demás se acercaron a ella para ver. En la página había unos símbolos raros.

-¿Puedes entenderlo? –preguntó la pelirroja, Lucy solamente negó.

-No –respondió-. Pero podríamos pedirle ayuda a Levy. Tal vez sepa…

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, aquella página empezó a brillar con tanta intensidad que los presentes tuvieron que poner los brazos delante de sus caras para que la luz no le diera en los ojos. Lucy hizo lo mismo que los demás, dejando caer la libreta.

-¿Pero qué está pasando? –preguntó en voz alta el pelinegro.

-¡No puedo ver nada! –exclamó Wendy.

-Aye… -dijo Happy.

Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la luz cesó, pero en ese lugar ya no había nadie. Excepto el movimiento del cuaderno cerrarse de golpe.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? –preguntó una voz desconocida para Lucy. La chica fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, no tenía ganas de abrirlos, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Qué… qué pasa? –decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor y a su lado vio a un chico unos años más mayor que ella, alto y musculoso. Tenía el pelo alborotado y pelirrojo y los ojos negros. E iba vestido con una especie de armadura negra con bordes rojos y una capa color caqui y una gran funda en su espalda.

-Menos mal, te he encontrado aquí inconsciente –respondió el pelirrojo algo más aliviado.

-Perdona, pero, ¿dónde estoy?

-Estás en el bosque Oliandi –respondió-. ¿Eres de fuera? Es que la ropa que llevas es algo extraña y he pensado que podrías haberte perdido.

Lucy se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

-Soy Lucy –se presentó la rubia-. Y llevo viviendo en Magnolia desde hace unos años.

-Qué extraño… -dijo éste ladeando la cabeza-. Yo suelo pasar mucho por allí y no me suena haber visto tu cara.

La chica no le prestó mucha atención, ya que mientras hablaba, ella buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos.

-Por cierto, ¿has visto a más gente a parte de mí? –preguntó-. Son un chico pelirosa, uno pelinegro, una chica pelirroja, otra peliazul y dos gatos. Uno azul y otro blanco.

-Pues no, solo te he encontrado a ti.

Lucy se cruzó de hombros.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlos? –ofreció el pelirrojo.

-No es necesario… -respondió la chica.

-Insisto. Además, dos personas es mejor que una.

Lucy sonrió.

-Muchas gracias… esto…

-Lagi –dijo-. Me llamo Lagi.

-Encantado Lagi –contestó.

Después de eso, empezaron a caminar por el bosque, buscando a los demás.

-¿Y qué hacías en el bosque, Lagi? –preguntó la rubia.

-Pues iba a Magnolia a comprar unas cosas –respondió.

-Ya veo…

-¿Y tú que hacías ahí inconsciente?

-Pues… estaba ayudando a un amigo cuando encontré una libreta, aparecieron unos símbolos raros, empezó a brillar de la nada y bueno… aparecí allí.

-Nunca he escuchado algo parecido.

-A mí se me hace todo tan extraño…

Y antes de que pudieran seguir con la conversación, el pelirrojo se detuvo y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Lucy.

-Shh, algo viene –dijo Lagi en voz baja. Lucy puso el oído alerta, y pudo notar como algo se acercaba a ellos. Al de unos segundos, una especie de monstruo peludo que medía más de dos metros. Era negro, ojos carmesí y las garras afiladas.

-Aparta –mandó el chico mientras se colocaba delante de la rubia y sacaba una espada de la funda. El monstruo rugió con fuerza para poco después abalanzarse sobre ellos, pero Lagi también fue directo hacia él, comenzando una pelea.

-¡Lagi! –exclamó Lucy preocupada.

-¡No vengas! –gritó el mientras trataba de golpear al ser peludo.

-¡Dejame ayudarte! –dijo mientras sacaba las llaves del cinturón.

-¿Con unas llaves? –preguntó incrédulo.

-No son unas llaves normales y corrientes. ¡Ábrete puerta del cangrejo gigante! ¡Cáncer!

En ese momento, el espíritu de Lucy apareció frente a ella.

-Hola Lucy, ¿desea un nuevo peinado, ebi? –preguntó mientras se ajustaba las gafas de sol.

-No gracias, lo único que quiero es que derrotes a ese monstruo de ahí –respondió mientras señalaba al enemigo.

-Entendido, ebi -dijo antes de correr con las tijeras en alto para atacar al ser.

Lagi y Cáncer trabajaron unidos, combinando sus ataques hasta que finalmente pudieron derrotar al monstruo.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó Lucy acercándose a ellos nada más terminar el combate.

-Sí. Muy buen trabajo –felicitó el pelirrojo al espíritu mientras guardaba la espada en su funda.

-Igualmente –dijo. A continuación se giró para mirar a Lucy-. Me vuelvo al mundo Celestial. Si me necesita no dude en llamarme.

La rubia asintió y Cáncer volvió a su mundo.

-Sigamos –dijo la chica mientras se daba la vuelta. Pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso más, Lucy sintió la presencia de algo detrás de ella, así que lentamente fue dándose la vuelta para ver ahií a aquel monstruo lleno de heridas, pero aun así con algo de fuerzas para seguir. Éste alzo una de sus afiladas garras para atacar a la rubia.

-¡CUIDADO! -gritó Lagi, pero Lucy lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza al ver que no tenía tiempo para esquivarlo, esperando a recibir el golpe.

Pero nunca llegó.

-¡PUÑO DE HIERRO DE DRAGÓN DE FUEGO! –exclamó alguien familiar para ella. Entonces, Lucy abrió los ojos y vio cómo su amigo pelirosa se encontraba a la misma altura que el monstruo y con el puño hundido en el rostro peludo de este.

-¡Natsu! –exclamó felizmente. El ser cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, y Natsu se puso de rodillas para no caerse de cara al suelo. Lagi de mientras, se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y sudando frío.

-Luce, ¿estás bien? –preguntó el chico. Lucy asintió.

-¡Natsu! –exclamaron a lo lejos. Corriendo hacia ellos estaban Happy, Wendy y Charle.

-¡Chicos! –dijo Lucy.

-Qué alegría verte, Lucy –dijo la peliazul nada más estar delante.

-Igualmente pero, ¿dónde estabais? –preguntó.

-No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó cuando la libreta empezó a brillar –respondió ella-. Solo me acuerdo que después de eso desperté junto a Charle y Happy en este bosque. Y gracias a mi olfato pude encontrar a Natsu inconsciente en el suelo.

-Después estuvimos buscando a los demás cuando os vimos pelear contra esa cosa –siguió la gata blanca señalando a aquel monstruo.

-Ya veo… -dijo Lucy.

-Por cierto, ¿quién es él? –preguntó Happy mirando al pelirrojo que parecía estar en trance.

-Ah, él es Lagi –contestó-. Me encontró inconsciente y también me ha estado ayudando a buscaros hasta que nos topamos con el monstruo. ¡Lagi!

-¿E-eh? –murmuró el pelirrojo volviendo a la realidad.

-Ven –volvió a llamar-. Quiero presentarte a mis amigos.

El chico se encogió de hombros y dio unos pasos hacia ellos. Natsu miraba a Lagi con una ceja alzada y sintiéndose algo molesto con su presencia.

-Mucho gusto, -comenzó a decir Wendy mientras se inclinaba en señal de saludo-. Yo soy Wendy, muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestra amiga.

-No hay de que –contestó.

-Yo soy Happy, y ella es Charle –siguió el gato azul mientras alzaba la patita hacia su compañera blanca que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado-. ¿Te gusta el pescado?

Lagi rió con el comentario y respondió.

-Pues sí, pero ahora mismo no tengo mucha hambre.

-Pues cuando quieras me dices y te doy uno de mis pescados.

Lagi asintió y se volvió hacia el pelirrosa, que le miraba con el gesto molesto.

-¿Y tú eres…? –empezó a decir.

-Soy Natsu –dijo simplemente.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendidos. Pero de inmediato se relajo.

-Encantado… -después de eso, hubo un silencio tenso por parte de los dos chicos, haciendo que los demás miraran con una gota de sudor en la nuca-. Por cierto, ¿dónde has aprendido esa magia?

-¿Me la enseñó Igneel.

-¿Igneel? –repitió el pelirrojo abriendo los ojos de par en par-. ¿Le conoces?

-Es mi padre adoptivo, él me enseño la magia del dragón slayer.

-Eso es… imposible… -dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la frente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó molesto.

-Los dragones solo pueden tener un discípulo –respondió-. No puede haber otro.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Porque él -empezó a decir mientras agachaba la cabeza durante unos segundos para después volver a alzarla pero con los ojos decididos-, fue quien me crio y me enseñó la magia del dragon slayer de fuego.

Nada más decir eso, el grupo se quedó sin palabras mientras se preguntaban… ¿Por qué se encontraban allí? ¿Dónde se encontraban Erza y Gray? Y la más importante: ¿Qué es lo que hizo aquella libreta?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Holaa a todos :3**

**Espero que estén bien, yo sinceramente estoy desde estresada hasta con un resfriado que me está molestando bastante Dx Si os digo la verdad, tenía pensando subir el capítulo mañana o dentro de 2 días, pero no podía esperar x3U**

**Aunque advierto que el próximo (aunque ya este escrito) va a tardar un poco más.**

**Siento no poder contaros mucho más ya que mañana tengo que madrugar y estoy impaciente porque compré un colgante de FT y mañana me llega :B**

**Y bueno, mejor os dejo ya el capítulo 2, así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que dé comienzo el segundo capítulo de esta historia! :3**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Porque él fue quien me crio y me enseñó la magia del dragon slayer de fuego.

Todo el grupo menos Natsu se quedó sin palabras cuando escucharon esto de Lagi. Pero, varios segundos después, Happy fue el que decidió hablar.

-¿Tú también usas la magia de dragón Slayer?

-¿Al igual que Natsu-san? –siguió Wendy, aún sorprendida. Lagi asintió con la cabeza.

-Sinceramente –empezó a decir el pelirosa-, yo no me lo creo. ¿Cómo puedes demostrar que eres un dragón Slayer?

-Por mi buen oído y olfato –respondió-. Tal vez si no fuera por eso, Lucy y yo habríamos acabado mal contra ese monstruo, incluso, puede que ni lo hubiéramos contado.

-Buen punto –dijo Charle.

-Eso puede ser algo que se puede tener de nacimiento –replicó Natsu-. ¿Y por qué no usaste el fuego en vez de pelear con la espada que llevas?

Lagi dudó.

-Pues…

-Si eres dragon slayer deberías… -empezó a decir Natsu

-Basta Natsu, le estás incomodando –interrumpió Lucy completamente molesta con el pelirosa. Éste miró primero al pelirrojo y después a su amiga. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Perdona –se disculpó. Entonces, la rubia se giró para mirar a Lagi.

-Oye –empezó a decir-, sino quieres contarnos porque no usaste tu magia lo entenderemos, ya que tienes tus razones para no hacerlo.

Lagi abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Pero respiró aliviado y sonrió.

-Gracias –agradeció. Lucy asintió. Después de esto se volteó hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

-Lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que otro monstruo aparezca. O el que nos atacó antes recupere el conocimiento.

-Me parece bien, no quiero verme rodeada de más monstruos ni que Wendy use su magia curativa más de lo que debe.

-Charle… -dijo Wendy.

-Hey, mirad eso –decía Happy mientras señalaba una camisa negra tirada en el suelo. Tras verlo, el grupo se acercó a la prenda y el pelirosa lo tomó con dos dedos y con cara de asco.

-Qué repugnancia –dijo Natsu mientras se tapaba la nariz-, huele igual que hielito…

-¿Así que también Gray ha pasado por aquí? –preguntó Lucy mirando a sus amigos.

-Eso parece –respondió Wendy-, lo mejor será es que le busquemos con nuestro olfato antes de que se vaya lejos.

-Dejad que os ayude –se ofreció Lagi-. Mi nariz es muy buena para rastrar a larga distancia.

-Genial, tres narices es mejor que dos –dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

Wendy agarró la camisa de las manos del chico pelirosa y caminaron por el bosque en busca del mago de hielo.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Anduvieron durante varios minutos hasta que por el camino encontraron los pantalones del pelinegro.

-¿Pero porque deja rastros de su ropa? –preguntó Lagi tomando la prenda.

-Es que Gray se suele desnudar sin darse cuenta, le obligaban de pequeño y con el tiempo se acostumbró -explicó Lucy con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Poco tiempo después, en una zona en la que había una cuesta rocosa, se encontraba Gray tumbado al sol y con tan solo los calzones puestos.

-Ah, hola chicos –saludó el pelinegro. Charle le tapó los ojos a Wendy que, al ser tan joven, a la felina no le gustaba que viera a hombres casi desnudos y más mayores que ella.

-En vez de saludar, ¿por qué no te dedicas a mantener tu ropa puesta, eh, cono de hielo? –dijo Natsu cruzando los brazos.

-Yo haré lo que quiera, pelo chicle –respondió Gray de forma molesta.

-Hombre calzoncillo…

-Cerebro calcinado…

-¡Vosotros dos, parad ahora mismo! –interrumpió Lucy y haciendo que los dos chicos se giraran a verla, encogidos por el miedo.

-Hay momentos que da más miedo que Erza… -pensaban los dos al mismo tiempo mientras que de sus cabezas caía una gota de sudor frío.

-Si no estoy equivocada, Erza debe de estar también por aquí. Así que Gray, toma tu ropa y vístete, y Natsu, trata de olfatear el olor de Erza.

-¡Aye!

Los dos chicos obedecieron y después de eso siguieron buscando a la pelirroja.

Subieron por una gran cuesta rocosa, esperando encontrar alguna señal de Erza.

-Hey, ¿ese olor no es…? –empezó a decir Wendy. Natsu olió el aire y asintió con la cabeza.

-Es de Erza –respondió, entonces señaló en línea recta-. Y viene de por allí.

Intentaron subir lo más rápido posible hasta que llegaron a un precipicio. Y allí, Titania se encontraba mirando al horizonte sin notar la presencia de sus compañeros.

-¡Erza! –exclamó Lucy corriendo con los demás hacia ella-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí –respondió, girándose para mirarles-. Solo estaba observando el paisaje.

-¿El paisaje? –preguntó Gray extrañado. En ese momento giraron la vista y todos menos Lagi se sorprendieron.

Desde aquel lugar podía verse varios pueblos e incluso la zona que daba al mar.

-Increíble… -dijo Lucy en un susurro.

-En mi vida he visto este tipo de paisaje… -comentó esta vez Wendy.

-Mirad, allí está la ciudad de Magnolia –señaló Lagi a la ciudad que se encontraba más cerca. Entonces señaló otro un pueblo cercano, que estaba al otro lado de un bosque-. Y aquel Larie. El bosque que está en medio de los dos es Garay.

-Luce –dijo Natsu en voz baja para que solo ella escuchara-. ¿Esos nombres no…?

-Sí, ¿pero cómo es que están ahí? ¿No habían desaparecido hace unos años? –respondió en el mismo tono.

-Si no tenéis algún lugar a donde ir, podría decirle a una amiga que vive en Magnolia –empezó a decir Lagi-. Alquila unos apartamentos allí y seguro que no la molesta si se lo pido.

-¿Enserio que podemos? –preguntó Erza.

-Claro –asintió el pelirrojo-. Como recompensa por lo de antes.

-No, nosotros deberíamos de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros –dijo Lucy.

Lagi sonrió a la rubia, haciendo que Natsu se sintiera algo molesto.

-Insisto. Así que venir conmigo –dijo el pelirrojo empezando a caminar por un camino que daba a la ciudad. El equipo se miró entre sí y asintieron, para después seguir a Lagi.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de varios minutos, llegaron a la ciudad, donde había gente vendiendo comida y ropa en puestos al aire libre, pero el grupo vio a mucha gente con armaduras y comprando armamento.

-Se me olvido deciros que, Magnolia está siendo amenazada para una guerra contra Larie –explicó Lagi-. Así que tenéis que estar alerta en todo momento.

Los chicos asintieron y estuvieron en silencio hasta que finalmente llegaron a un edificio de dos pisos. Era de madera y tenía varias ventanas.

-No sé porque, pero se me hace muy familiar –dijo Charle mirando de arriba abajo el lugar.

-Land –dijo Lagi llamando a la puerta-. Soy yo, Lagi.

-Un segundito, por favor –dijeron desde el otro lado.

-Espera un momento –pensaba Lucy, abriendo los ojos como platos-. ¿Esa voz no es…?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Dejando ver a una mujer alta y delgada. Con el pelo corto y morado y ojos negros ocultos tras unas lentes de sol. Llevaba un vestido y gran cantidad de joyas puestas de cabeza a los pies.

-Vaya Lagi, cuánto tiempo –dijo la mujer-. Y veo que tienes compañía, ¿Quiénes son esos jóvenes?

-¡¿ES LA CASERA?! –pensaron todos los del equipo al mismo tiempo.

-Son unos amigos míos –respondió el pelirrojo-. Y en este momento necesitan un lugar donde quedarse. ¿Podrías…?

-Claro que sí, cuando empecé con este negocio, tú me ayudaste mucho a la hora de publicitarle a la gente sobre este lugar, así que para devolverte el favor son más que bien recibidos aquí.

El equipo de Natsu sonrió.

-Pero, hay un inconveniente, y es el que sólo pueden permanecer aquí durante unos días –siguió la mujer agachando la cabeza-. Quedarse en un mismo lugar puede traer consecuencias.

-Lo entendemos –asintió Erza-. No se preocupe, no nos quedaremos aquí por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno pues ya todo hecho, os voy a acompañar a vuestras habitaciones –dijo Land entrando en la casa.

Los demás los siguieron y por el camino, la mujer sacó de su bolsillo 3 llaves.

-Hay libres dos habitaciones dobles y una individual –empezó a decir-. Así que decirme quien se quedará con cada habitación.

-Yo me quedaré con Wendy –respondió Erza-. Natsu, tú y Gray dormiréis en la misma habitación.

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo-. ¡Yo no pienso dormir en la misma habitación que…!

Pero callaron de golpe al ver la cara asesina de la pelirroja.

-¡N-no hay ningún problema!

-Eso me gusta más –dijo Erza cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Así que yo me quedo con la individual… -dijo Lucy mirando al suelo.

-Solo será para dormir, luego estaremos todos juntos durante el día.

-Oye, ¿Y Lagi-san dónde dormirá? –preguntó Wendy.

-Yo vivo a las afueras de Magnolia, así que no os preocupéis por mí –respondió el pelirrojo.

-Pues si ya está todo decidido… -empezó a decir Land mientras le entregaba la llave correspondiente a cada uno-. En las habitaciones hay un baño y una cocina. Si necesitáis algo, mi habitación se encuentra en la planta de abajo.

-Entendido –dijeron todos antes de que la mujer se marchara por donde había venido.

Entraron a la primera habitación, que era el de la rubia, y aún en la puerta Lagi no se había movido de su lugar.

-Voy a hacer unas compras, así que enseguida vuelvo –dijo. El grupo asintió, y de inmediato, el chico se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, mirando la habitación hasta que Natsu notó algo y empezó a oler el ambiente.

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre? –preguntó Lucy.

-Que curioso… huele igual que tu habitación, Luce –respondió de forma sorprendida.

-¿Qué? –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Wendy casi al instante, olió su alrededor.

-Es cierto, huele igual –respondió la peliazul-. Sólo que tiene algo diferente.

El grupo se quedó mirando la habitación, que, era la misma que Lucy, pero con la diferencia de que las paredes no estaban pintadas, sino que más bien solo era madera. Había unos pocos muebles llenos de polvo y la cama era de metal la cual tenía un colchón que parecía incómodo.

-Tal vez sea por el polvo acumulado–explicó Charle.

-Puede –respondió Wendy-. Pero, ¿por qué todo esto ha cambiado así de repente?

-Creo que ya sé por qué –habló Happy en ese momento-. Mirad.

En ese momento, giraron la vista a un pequeño calendario que se encontraba en una de las estanterías. Era el 16 de Septiembre del año 766.

-¡¿Cómooo?! –exclamó Natsu con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Estamos en el año 766? –preguntó Gray completamente desconcertado.

-¿Pero cómo…? –siguió Erza.

-Creo… -empezó a decir Lucy-, creo que por culpa de los símbolos que aparecieron en aquella libreta hizo que retrocediéramos en el tiempo…

-Pero si estamos en el pasado, ¿cómo podremos regresar a nuestro presente? –preguntó el felino azul, preocupado. El grupo empezó a pensar en algo hasta que se abrió la puerta. Allí se encontraba Lagi.

-Siento si os hice esperar –dijo él con una gran bolsa blanca colgada en la espalda-. Me fui a buscar algunas cosas para vosotros.

-¿Eh? –dijeron los demás. Tras esto, Lagi fue entregando a cada uno de ellos una bolsa marrón de menor tamaño.

-Lo compré porque ya que estamos cercanos a una guerra, es mejor que tengáis algo de protección –respondió el pelirrojo-. Así que por favor, iros a cambiar y luego me decís que os parece.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros y sin más dilación, Lucy entró al cuarto de baño mientras que el resto salió de allí para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de media hora, Lucy salió de la habitación ya con la nueva vestimenta que le había entregado Lagi.

Se trataba de una camisa blanca con escote en forma de corazón y mangas largas y anchas de color azul y bordes blancos y guantes azules. Dejaba al descubierto el ombligo y por su cintura llevaba una falda blanca con decorados dorados y un cinturón donde colgaba sus llaves, unas medias que le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba del muslo y bota de cuero. Y en su espalda llevaba puesta una capa blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que tenía cuello alto. Se había dejado el pelo completamente suelto porque se sentía más cómoda de esa manera.

-Qué extraño se me hace llevar este tipo de ropa… -dijo para sí misma. Miró a su alrededor y vio que nadie había llegado aún a la habitación-. Bueno, podría esperarles a que vengan, o ir allí…

Entonces miró a la puerta.

-Lo mejos es que salga a echar un vistazo –decidió. A continuación empezó a caminar hasta la salida y tras esto caminó hasta la zona en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de sus amigos.

Nada más llegar, se encontró que las puertas estaban cerradas, así que fue directamente hacia una habitación al azar donde llamó a la puerta nada más situarse en frente de ésta.

-¿Hola?

-Un momento, ahora mismo abro –respondieron desde el otro lado. Se trataba de Wendy.

En unos segundos la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la joven con una sonrisa.

La ropa actual de la peliazul consistía en una camisa de cuello alto y sin mangas de color blanco, un abrigo largo del mismo color pero con decorados azules oscuros, una falda que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas y calcetines largos de color negro junto con unos botines blancos. En su pelo corto se había hecho una trenza a un lado.

-Vaya Wendy, te queda bastante bien –respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Pero se me hace raro llevar este tipo de ropa… –rió ella.

-Pero admite que te sienta bien–dijo entonces Charle. Que llevaba puesto un vestido rosa de manga larga, una pequeña capa blanca y un lazo del mismo color que el vestido.

-¿Y Erza? –preguntó Lucy entrando dentro de la habitación.

-Se está duchando, en un rato saldrá –contestó Wendy. Justo en ese momento, Erza salía del cuarto de baño con tan solo una toalla.

-Vaya Lucy, que rápido has llegado –respondió la pelirroja nada más verla.

-Es que acabo de terminar de cambiarme y… -empezó a decir.

-Bueno, espera un momento que me voy a poner la ropa –dijo Erza-. ¡Re equipar!

En ese instante, el cuerpo de la pelirroja brilló, y tras unos instantes, su toalla había sustituida por una armadura similar a la que llevaba habitualmente, excepto que el de ese momento ocultaba los brazos de la chica con unas mangas largas negras, no tenía la marca del gremio ni de Heart Kreuz en la armadura, ni tampoco llevaba falda, llevaba pantalones negros junto con unas botas altas.

-Ya estoy lista –dijo finalmente.

-Pues ya que estamos todas vayamos a ver cómo van los chicos –dijo Lucy abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Pero se quedó parada en el lugar nada más ver a Natsu, Happy, Lagi y a Gray frente a ella.

Natsu estaba vestido con una camisa negra sin mangas, oculto tras una armadura roja y guantes que le llegaban hasta la parte superior de los codos, guardabrazos que terminaban en los codos, pantalones holgados negros y botas del mismo color, y en vez de una capa llevaba su bufanda. Happy llevaba una camisa blanca y una capa verde. Y Gray llevaba una camisa negra junto a una armadura del mismo color pero con bordes azules, pantalones azules oscuros, botas similares a las de Natsu y tampoco llevaba capa.

-Hola –saludaron.

-Bueno, ya no hace falta ir a buscarlos –dijo la rubia dejando pasar a los chicos.

-Vaya chicas, la ropa que he escogido os queda bastante bien –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Gracias –agradeció Erza cerrando la puerta.

-Ahora que estamos todos, tenemos que hablar sobre cómo podemos regresar –comentó Gray apoyándose contra la pared.

-Cierto, pero, ¿por dónde podríamos empezar a buscar? –preguntó Wendy.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero de qué se supone que estáis hablando? –dijo Lagi, sin saber de qué hablaban. Los demás se miraron entre sí.

-Verás Lagi, nosotros… -empezó a decir Lucy después de unos segundos-, no somos de este tiempo. Venimos del futuro.

-¿Del futuro? –preguntó. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, para después, hacer reír al chico-. ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué broma más mala!

-No es una broma –dijo el pelirosa algo molesto mientras daba un paso hacia el pelirrojo.

-Natsu –interrumpió Lucy-, por favor, aunque no nos creas, necesitamos ayuda. Y si es posible, la tuya.

Los ojos de Lagi se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Pero Luce… -empezó a decir Natsu. Lucy le detuvo y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que éste se cruzara de brazos.

-Por favor –pidió una vez más. El pelirrojo se quedó mirando a Lucy durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, os ayudaré –respondió-. Aunque se me hace difícil creer vuestra historia de que venís del futuro.

-Pues créetelo aunque te cueste –refunfuñó el pelirosa. Los demás se encogieron de hombros al ver que su amigo no tenía remedio y para después ponerse a pensar en algún plan.

-Hey, yo conozco a alguien que podría ayudarnos –dijo Lagi después de un rato-. Es una gran curandera, pero también es muy inteligente y podría saber cómo devolveros a vuestro tiempo.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó Happy sorprendido. Lagi asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y crees que podrías llevarnos con ella? –dijo esta vez Lucy.

-Claro, pero os advierto que no se lleva muy bien con los humanos.

-Esperad un momento –empezó a decir Gray-. Lo de los humanos se me hace bastante familiar…

-No me digas… que esa persona es… -siguió Erza.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Holaaa a todos :3**

**Solo faltan unas horitas para el capítulo de esta semana de FT, y no puedo esperar :D**

**Y mientras espero, estoy escribiendo el cuarto capítulo de este fic (la cual ya llevo 2597 palabras y subiendo xDU). Y también ya tengo casi todas las ideas pensadas para la historia, de la cual sino me equivoco, serán 11-12 capítulos en total, a no ser de que se me ocurra algo nuevo para escribir en la historia y tal, pero eso ya se verá x3**

**Y bueno, no sé qué más contaros… ;w;U Así que os dejo con el tercer capítulo de este fic, y con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que continue la historia!**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¡LARGO! –exclamó una mujer de unos 40 años. De pelo rosado y largo recogido en un moño, ojos rojos y vestida con una túnica roja. En sus manos llevaba una escoba, y eso hacía que el grupo saliera corriendo hasta unos árboles cercanos para ocultarse de aquella mujer. Excepto Lagi, que se había quedado en su lugar con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Q-que alegría verte, Porlyusica –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES AHORA? –preguntó completamente molesta.

-Tranquila, sólo necesitábamos un poco de ayuda –contestó. Porlyusica bajó la escoba, con el rostro serio.

-Habla –dijo fríamente. Lagi comenzó a hablar mientras que los demás se acercaban temerosos a donde se encontraban ellos dos.

-Estos chicos por lo que me han contado, no pertenecen a este tiempo y sin saber cómo, han llegado hasta aquí. ¿Tú sabes cómo podrían regresar?

Porlyusca primero miró al pelirrojo, y después a los demás.

-Entrar –dijo simplemente mientras entraba a su casa. Lagi empezó a seguirla mientras que los demás se miraron unos instantes y alcanzaron enseguida al chico.

Nada más entrar en el hogar de la mujer, vieron ésta dejando de lado su escoba para después girarse para mirarles.

-Nunca había escuchado algo así –empezó a decir-, que un simple cuadernillo pudiera mandar a la gente al pasado. Pero, conozco a alguien que tal vez podría saber. O por lo menos, la manera de devolveros a vuestro tiempo.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Erza.

-Se llama Hoshi. Y aunque no le quede mucho tiempo de vida es muy inteligente, cuya magia puede ver el presente, el pasado y el futuro.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Natsu-. ¿Y sabes dónde podríamos encontrarlo?

-Hoshi suele encontrarse casi siempre en la cueva que está en las montañas –respondió-. Pero hay veces que se marcha de allí a buscar alimentos.

-Ya veo, un ermitaño –comprendió Lucy.

-Para nada es un ermitaño –corrigió Porlyusica.

-Más bien… es un dragón –respondió Lagi.

-¿QUÉ? –gritaron los demás menos Wendy.

-Es cierto, aún no estamos en el año 777, así que los dragones aún no han desaparecido –explicó la peliazul.

-¡Así que Igneel podría estar cerca! –exclamó Natsu felizmente-. ¡Voy a buscarle!

-¡Espera! –dijo Lagi tomándole del hombro al pelirosa cuando vio que estaba dispuesto a marcharse-. Igneel suele viajar de un lado a otro. Así que no me extrañaría que no se encontrara aquí.

-Pero… -el chico al recordar que tenía otras cosas que hacer en vez de buscar a su querido padre, se encogió de hombros y agacho la cabeza-. Está bien…

Lucy le miró apenada.

-Su cueva está a tres días de Magnolia, así que si vais hacia allí os aconsejo que tengáis todo lo necesario para el viaje, ya que es muy peligroso–respondió Porlyusica.

-Yo os acompañaré –dijo Lagi.

-Yo también iré –respondió Wendy.

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí –interrumpió la gata blanca.

-Charle…

-Tiene razón –dijo Erza-. Como ya has oído, el viaje es peligroso. Sabemos que eres fuerte, pero en esta ocasión será mejor que busquemos información.

-¿Información?

-Sí, en el caso de que viniéramos con las manos vacías, es preferible que tengamos más ideas de saber cómo regresar –explicó la pelirroja.

-Tienes razón… -dijo la joven-. Pues sí ese es el caso, buscaré por Magnolia y alrededores.

-Perfecto.

-Oye Luce –empezó a decir Natsu mirando a su amiga rubia-. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí también?

Lucy se quedó mirando extrañada al pelirosa.

-Lo digo para que Wendy no esté sola –explicó-. Además, Happy también se quedará con vosotras.

-¡Aye! –dijo el felino azul.

-Está bien. Además, dos personas son mejor que una –asintió Lucy, haciendo sonreír a Natsu.

-Pues ya está decidido –dijo Lagi-. Mañana por la mañana partiremos.

Todos asintieron, y a continuación salieron de la casa de Porlyusica, que se quedó mirando a los jóvenes. Se encogió de hombros.

-Mucha suerte –dijo solamente.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Ya en el apartamento, Wendy se encontraba charlando con Happy y Charle sobre las ideas de por dónde empezar a buscar, mientras que Natsu, Erza y Gray se encontraban en otra habitación para organizar todo para el día siguiente y Lucy se encontraba algo ausente.

-Hey –llamó Lagi acercándose a ella-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada –respondió volviendo a la realidad-. Solo estaba pensando.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Ven un segundo conmigo –dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola para la salida.

-¿Eh? ¡Espera! –dijo la rubia, haciendo que la joven y los exceed se quedaran mirando como salían de ahí.

-…

-…

-… Se grustAaAan… -rodó la lengua al mismo tiempo que acercaba sus patitas cerca de la cara.

-¡HAPPY! –exclamaron Wendy y Charle.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lagi llevó a la rubia hasta la salida del apartamento, en donde se quedaron mirando el agua del río.

-Dime, ¿por qué me has llevado hasta aquí? –preguntó ella.

-Verás yo… -empezó a decir.

-Perdona, pero no nos conocemos mucho y no siento lo mismo –respondió Lucy apresuradamente.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No me iba a declarar! –exclamó completamente avergonzado.

-¿Enserio? Vaya, lo siento –se disculpó la rubia.

-Solo quería contarte una cosa. Más bien, sobre mi magia.

Lucy se quedó en silencio, atenta de lo que iba a contar.

-Muy bien, empecemos hace ya 20 años, cuando yo solo tenía unos siete años más o menos…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-No puedo más… –decía un niño pelirrojo caminando por el bosque. Las ropas del pequeño estaban rasgadas y quemadas.

Unos días antes, cuando volvía a casa tras ir a buscar algunas hortalizas que su madre iba a usar para el almuerzo, sintió terror por lo que estaba viendo. El pueblito en la cual solía vivir estaba en llamas.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! –exclamó mientras tiraba la comida y salía corriendo hacia allí. Nada más llegar, vio todo un caos.

Había gente de armaduras negras quemando todo a su paso, robando a la gente y matando a inocentes. El pequeño se escabullía, intentando esquivar a esos hombres hasta que finalmente vio su casa, que estaba en muy mal estado. Las ventanas estaban rotas, ya no había puerta de entrada y desde donde se encontraba podía ver como de la casa salía algo de humo. El chico corrió lo más rápido posible y entró en su casa.

-¿Mamá? –llamaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo-. ¿Papá?

Llegó hasta la cocina, en donde vio algo que le lleno de terror además de furia. Sus padres estaban tirados en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre y los ojos cerrados, y en la pared empezó a surgir fuego.

-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! –gritó. Corrió hacia ellos y empezó a sacudirles para que reaccionaran, pero no surgió efecto alguno. Más bien, estaban fríos a pesar de que poco a poco la habitación se calentaba a causa del fuego que estaba apareciendo-. ¡DESPERTAD! ¡LA CASA SE ESTÁ INCENDIANDO!

Ninguno de ellos abrió los ojos.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! –seguía llamando con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces puso la oreja en el pecho de cada uno, y notó que el corazón de estos dos no latía-. Por favor…

El joven empezó a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos. Y así estuvo cuando vio que las llamas se extendían con gran velocidad, así que lo único que hizo fue tomar los cuerpos de sus padres con algo de dificultad y salir de la casa. No quería que los cuerpos de sus padres salieran más lastimados de lo que estaban.

Después de unos pocos minutos, el joven salió con los dos cuerpos, y nada más salir vio que todo estaba desierto, lo único que había ahí eran las casas destrozadas o en pleno incendio.

-Tengo que irme de aquí –decía el chico para sí mismo-. Tengo que irme…

Miró a los lados y vio el camino por el cual había llegado, tomó los cuerpos y caminó hacia allí.

Después de una hora caminando pesadamente, miró hacia atrás, y vio que el pueblo en la cual había vivido se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaba. Se encogió de hombros y miró los cuerpos de sus padres, para así echarse una vez más a llorar, pero esta vez gritando de pesar.

Así estuvo durante media hora más hasta que se puso a cavar dos agujeros para sus padres. Se merecían un entierro. Y entre lágrimas, llenó los agujeros en los que se encontraban sus padres.

-Os prometo que me haré más fuerte –susurró el pequeño haciendo con unos palos unas cruces.

Clavó las cruces y echó una mirada más a las tumbas de sus padres para después irse de allí.

Y ahí se encontraba él, huérfano y sin un lugar a donde ir.

Miró a su alrededor cuando vio una cueva cerca de donde se encontraba.

-Podría quedarme ahí antes de seguir… -pensó el chico caminando hacia aquel lugar. Entró en la caverna, y vio que estaba completamente oscuro-. Bueno, al menos es algo…

En ese momento, el pelirrojo escuchó unos sonidos fuertes provenientes de ahí, y miró a su alrededor en busca del causante.

-¿Hola? –preguntó-. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

-¿Mm? –escuchó-. ¿Quién se atreve a despertarme de la siesta?

Entonces, vio una sombra gigantesca alzarse unos metros por encima de él, haciendo que el joven abriera los ojos de par en par.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó aquella voz.

-Y-yo… soy Lagi… -respondió mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. La sombra avanzó unas pisadas fuertes hacia el chico, haciendo que Lagi retrocediera más rápido. Salió de la cueva, y del mismo lugar, aquella sombra empezó a tomar forma.

Era un enorme dragón de escamas rojas y beige en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, además de su cola y patas. Y a la vista, tenía gran cantidad de cicatrices. Los ojos eran redondos, con las córneas amarillas y pupilas oscuras, un cuerno afilado al igual que sus garras y unas alas similares al de un murciélago.

Lagi se quedó mirando boquiabierto aquel ser mítico, sorprendido pero a la vez asustado. Pero después de unos instantes, se puso en guardia, preparado por si quería atacarle.

-Oye, no te voy a hacer nada –dijo el dragón. El chico bajo un poco la guardia, pero aun así estaba alerta a todo-. ¿Pero que se supone qué haces aquí, jovencito? ¿No eres demasiado joven como para caminar solo por el bosque?

Lagi agachó la cabeza, apenado.

-No tengo un lugar a donde ir –respondió-. Y mis padres murieron hace un tiempo.

El dragón miró con lastima al joven pelirrojo, y en ese momento agachó la cabeza hasta estar a la misma altura que él.

-Lo siento –se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, no lo sabías –dijo.

-Bueno, puedes quedarte aquí, no tengo ningún problema.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Lagi, sorprendido. El dragón asintió la cabeza.

-Y por cierto, me llamo Igneel –se presentó. El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Mucho gusto, Igneel.

Después de eso, Lagi se quedó viviendo con Igneel, con quien estrecharon lazos de amistad en muy poco tiempo. El dragón rojo fue quien le enseñó a cazar, a leer y a escribir. Hasta que años más tarde, cuando Lagi ya tenía 10 años, el dragón rojo le ofreció aprender magia.

-¿Dragón Slayer? –preguntó el chico. Igneel asintió.

-Es una magia muy antigua que solo los dragones podemos enseñar –empezó a explicar-. Cada dragón tiene un elemento, en mi caso es el fuego. Y al aprenderlo, puedes crear, manipular y adecuarlo a tu cuerpo. Además de comer dicho elemento para recuperar energías.

-Vaya, es muy interesante –comentó Lagi-. ¿Pero crees que podría aprenderlo?

-Claro que sí, recuerda que eres muy listo –rió el dragón.

-Bueno, pues… ¿cuándo empezamos?

El dragón sonrió a su manera al escuchar la respuesta del pelirrojo, haciendo que el chico también sonriera, mostrando su dentadura.

Lagi aprendió la magia de dragón slayer en dos años. Finalmente podía prender en llamas su cuerpo y no salir lastimado en el intento. Había sido un gran entrenamiento que finalmente tuvo grandes resultados.

Un día, siendo ya un chico de 15 años, caminaba por el bosque en busca de alguna presa para comer, hasta que a lo lejos y gracias a su buen oído, logró escuchar unas voces.

-No tengas miedo, déjanos llevarte con nosotros –dijo la voz de un hombre mayor.

-N-no quiero… –respondió en un susurro la voz de una chica, sonaba asustada. Tras escuchar esto, el pelirrojo salió corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces, y nada más llegar vio a dos hombres de unos 40 años acorralar a una chica a la cual no podía verle el rostro ya que estaba oculta por una capa marrón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Vamos, solo queremos pasárnoslo bien contigo… - dijo la voz del otro hombre que había.

-No… -repitió ella.

-Pues vendrás con nosotros quieras o no –habló el primer hombre agarrando bruscamente la mano de la chica, haciendo que esta soltara un quejido.

-¡Hey! ¡Os ha dicho que no quiere irse con vosotros! –gritó Lagi situándose detrás de ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, si es un chavalín –dijo el primer hombre.

-¿No deberías estar en casita con tus papis? –preguntó el otro riéndose del pelirrojo seguido por su acompañante. Lagi alzó una ceja mientras alzaba el puño, para que a continuación lo prendiera en llamas, haciendo que los dos hombres dejaran de reírse para mirar sorprendidos la mano del pelirrojo.

-¡PUÑO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO! –exclamó mientras lanzaba por los aires a esos dos, al mismo tiempo que ellos gritaban. Cuando salieron del campo de vista de Lagi, éste se volvió hacia la chica que temblaba asustada-. Tranquila, no te haré nada.

La chica se acercó a Lagi y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó.

-Soy Lagi –se presentó-. Pero, ¿por qué esos dos hombres te seguían.

-Por culpa de mi padre –respondió cruzándose de brazos-. Mi padre no dejaba ir al bosque para buscar algunas frutas del bosque para la cena.

-Y con razón, en el bosque hay muchos monstruos, al igual que ese tipo de hombres –dijo Lagi. La chica agachó la cabeza, apenada-. Eres muy rara…

-¡No soy rara! –exclamó mientras volvía alzaba la cabeza para mirarle a la cara.

-Perdona –rio el chico-. Pero si quieres, podría acompañarte en tu búsqueda.

La joven se quedó boquiabierta aun mirando al pelirrojo, que sonreía.

-¿Enserio? Vaya, muchas gracias –agradeció-. Y por cierto…

En ese momento se quitó la capucha que ocultaba su rostro, dejando ver que la chica tenía más o menos la edad de Lagi. Tenía el pelo rosa, ondulado que le llegaba hasta la espalda y los ojos verdes.

- Mi nombre es Haruka –dijo finalmente.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, al igual que los años. Hasta que finalmente pasaron 5 años. Ahora con 15 años, Lagi y Haruka eran grandes amigos. El chico la acompañaba por el bosque para pasear o para buscar moras, al igual que ella alguna vez le llevaba a la ciudad en la que vivía para que supiera como era vivir allí. En ese tiempo también, Lagi le presentó a Igneel, al principio Haruka se asustó al ver un dragón delante de ella, pensando que se la comería, pero Lagi la convenció de que no la haría nada, y ella le creyó.

Un día, mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, los dos amigos se encontraban sentados en el pasto, observando el río en silencio, hasta que de repente, la pelirosa decidió preguntarle sobre un tema que llevaba pensando desde hace algún tiempo.

-Oye, ¿por qué no vienes a vivir a la ciudad? –preguntó Haruka una vez.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo el pelirrojo.

-No sé, es que te veo tan aislado del mundo… y creo que tendrías que conocer más lugares a parte del bosque –respondió.

-Bueno… me gustaría, pero aquí estoy bien. Me gusta estar rodeado de la naturaleza, además de que no estoy solo, Igneel está conmigo.

Haruka agachó la cabeza.

-Ya veo… -dijo.

-Y además, me gusta estar contigo y caminar por aquí.

Nada más escuchar esto, la pelirosa se sonrojó y luego sonrió.

El tiempo pasaba rápido para los dos amigos, surgiendo entre ellos algo más que una simple amistad, algo llamado amor.

-Lo siento Lagi, pero se me hace tarde y tengo que irme… –se disculpaba Haruka, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, el pelirrojo la abrazó por la espalda-. Lagi…

-Por favor, no te vayas… te quiero… -susurró.

-Tengo que hacerlo, mi padre…

-Olvida a tu padre, ven a vivir conmigo…

La pelirosa agachó la cabeza, sonrojada. Se encontraba indecisa, ya que su padre le había mandado irse lejos a casarse con un hombre al cual no conocía, pero ella no quería irse lejos, y menos dejar atrás a Lagi.

-Por favor –rogó una vez más en voz baja. Haruka alzó una vez más la mirada hacia el chico, que se encontraba mirándola con los ojos brillantes, llenos de amor. Y sin darse cuenta, sus caras se acercaban cada vez más hasta que finalmente sus labios se encontraron, iniciando un suave y tierno beso que duró poco más de un minuto.

-Sí, quiero irme contigo… -respondió con una sonrisa, provocando otra sonrisa por parte de Lagi, que nada más escuchar su decisión acercó su rostro al de ella para besarla una vez más.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Vaya… has vivido muchas cosas… -dijo Lucy asombrada de la historia del pelirrojo-. Pero, ¿por qué me has contado todo esto a mí?

-Porque he visto que eres de confianza –respondió. La rubia sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias.

Lagi le devolvió la sonrisa, pero lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta es que dentro del apartamento, alguien les observaba desde la ventana, o más bien, cierto chico con el cabello rosa y el ceño fruncido.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Esa misma noche, Lucy se encontraba en la habitación. El grupo se había ido a sus habitaciones para descansar para el día siguiente, y Lagi se había marchado a su casa, que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad.

La rubia no podía dormir, así que se sentó en la cama y estuvo mirando por la ventana. Las farolas estaban apagadas, ya que en ese entonces no las encendían con lácrimas y eso hacía que el lugar estuviera oscuro, pero gracias a la luz de la luna podía ver algo.

Se encogió de hombros y se tumbó en la cama para intentar conciliar el sueño, pero un sonido de la ventana hizo que se pusiera en guardia. Escuchaba como las tablas de madera se movían sin cesar hasta que finalmente la ventana se abrió completamente.

Lucy se encogió de hombros, dispuesta a cerrar la ventana de inmediato hasta que vio como algo entraba en su habitación, o más bien, una persona.

-¡Hola! –saludó el recién llegado, que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Natsu.

-¿¡PERO POR QUÉ ESTÁS…!? –empezó a gritar la chica hasta que el pelirosa puso su mano en la boca para callarla.

-Shh… que hay gente durmiendo –dijo en voz baja. La chica quitó la mano de Natsu y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Haber, ¿qué haces aquí y a estas horas? –preguntó.

-No podía dormir.

-¿Y tienes que ir molestando a los otros que sí lo estaban?

-Si ni siquiera estabas durmiendo.

-Pero a eso iba, así que ahora vete a tu habitación a dormir –dijo Lucy volviéndose a tumbar en la cama.

-Espera –dijo el pelirosa tomando la mano de la chica-, quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza, sin saber de qué quería hablar su amigo, así que se sentó junto a él.

-Antes os he visto a Lagi y a ti muy unidos y… me gustaría saber –comenzó a decir hasta que vio a Lucy poner su mano en la poca para reprimir alguna risita-. Oye, que no es para reírse.

-Perdona –se disculpó-, pero se me hace extraño que te preocupes por este tipo de cosas.

-Pues me preocupa y mucho. Tú eres mi mejor amiga, y no quiero que nadie te haga daño.

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida, y eso hizo que ella sonriera.

-Gracias, Natsu. Y no te preocupes por Lagi, es solo un buen amigo. Nada más.

El pelirosa asintió con la cabeza, dado por zanjado ese tema. Después de eso, se quedaron mirando a la nada, en silencio y a oscuras, pero con algo de luz a causa de la luna.

-Oye –habló Lucy después de unos minutos-. ¿Crees que podremos regresar a nuestro tiempo?

Natsu se volvió para mirarla.

-Claro –respondió-. Volveremos a nuestro tiempo.

Lucy se giró para mirarle, haciendo que sus miradas chocaran.

-¿Me lo prometes?

Natsu sonrió con sinceridad, y a continuación alzó su mano para colocarla en su cabeza y acariciarla.

-Te lo prometo, y al igual que los magos estelares como tú, yo tampoco rompo mis promesas.

Tras decir esto, Lucy se acercó lentamente hacia el para después abrazarle.

-Gracias, Natsu… -dijo en un susurro. Natsu al principio se quedó sorprendido por la acción de su amiga, ya que su corazón a partir de ese momento empezó a latir con fuerza, era una sensación extraña pero cálida a la vez. Y después de unos segundos, el pelirosa correspondió a su abrazo, del cual permanecieron así durante un tiempo, únicamente rodeados por la luz de la luna.


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola a todos! owo**

**Espero que estén bien, yo estoy desde estresada con la escuela hasta deprimida. ¿Por qué depre? Porque siento que este fic no está teniendo mucha atención que digamos, y eso me está sentando un poco mal. Porque me estoy esforzando mucho para que sea un buen fic. Por eso, y si es posible, me gustaría que por lo menos hubiera 3-4 reviews en este capítulo para subir el próximo. No pido más ni menos.**

**Así que por favor, por hacerme feliz, dejar un review, aunque sea pequeñito ;w;U**

**Y bueno, os dejo el capítulo porque enseguida me tengo que ir a dormir ya que mañana me toca madrugar bastante. Así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que dé comienzo el cuarto capítulo!**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que el sol se asomara, Lagi había llegado al apartamento junto con una bolsa cargando en la espalda. Los demás se encontraban en la puerta, listos para partir.

-Será mejor que partamos, el viaje es largo y duro –comentó el pelirrojo. Natsu, Erza y Gray asintieron con la cabeza y se volvieron hacia Wendy, Charle, Lucy y Happy.

-Volveremos en unos días –dijo Erza.

-Tened cuidado –respondió la peliazul.

-Y no destruyáis nada por el camino –siguió Charle.

-De acuerdo –contestó Gray.

-Happy, cuida de ellas –comentó Natsu mirando a su felino amigo.

-¡Aye! –asintió el gato. Entonces, el pelirrosa se volvió hacia Lucy.

-Volveré pronto –dijo el chico con una sonrisa. La rubia asintió.

-De acuerdo –sonrió ella, provocando también una sonrisa por parte del pelirrosa.

-Muy bien, pues nos vamos –dijo Lagi. Los tres asintieron para después empezar a caminar.

-¡Adiós! –se despidieron las dos chicas y los Exceed.

Tras unos pocos minutos mirando el camino por donde se habían ido sus amigos, Lucy se volvió hacia la dragón slayer del cielo.

-Bueno Wendy, ¿por dónde comenzamos?

-Yo creo que primero deberíamos desayunar –contestó.

-Cierto, pues vamos a preparar algo de comida y mientras comemos hagamos un plan para estos días –dijo Lucy. Los demás asintieron y a continuación entraron en el edificio para preparar el desayuno.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de 1 hora, terminaron de comer y mientras lavaban los platos, Lucy se encargaba de lavar la vajilla mientras que Wendy secaba con un paño.

-¿Qué te parece si investigamos en la biblioteca de Magnolia? –preguntó la rubia-. Allí podría haber bastante información sobre lo que podría haber pasado para que retrocediéramos en el tiempo o puede que haya alguna respuesta para volver a casa.

-Cierto, pero ¿tú crees que estará la biblioteca abierta?

-Claro, la biblioteca de Magnolia siempre está abierta.

De mientras, Happy y Charle miraban a las dos chicas.

-Lucy parece muy segura –comentó la gata blanca.

-Pues claro, Lushi es muy rara hasta el punto de saber los horarios de la biblioteca –respondió el exceed azul.

-¡Te he oído! –gritó Lucy desde su lugar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Caminaron por las calles durante algunos minutos hasta que Lucy finalmente empezó a dar pisadas más apresuradas.

-¡Ya casi llegamos! –dijo antes de echarse a correr. Wendy y los exceed trataron de seguirla lo más rápido posible hasta que vieron a Lucy parada como una estatua-. Pero, ¿qué…?

El grupo se volvió hacia donde miraba la rubia, y vieron que delante de ellos había un edificio en ruinas.

-¿Y la biblioteca? –preguntó la peliazul.

-Puede que no lo hubieran reformado hasta después de la guerra –respondió Happy.

-¿Y ahora dónde podríamos bus…? –empezó a decir la rubia hasta que una chica se chocó con ella, haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo.

-¿Lucy, te encuentras bien? –preguntó Wendy preocupada por su amiga.

-Sí… ¿Tú estás bien? –le dijo a la chica con la que se había tropezado. Era una chica más o menos de 25 años, algo bajita, pelo azul y ojos color pardo. A su alrededor había esparcidos por el suelo varios libros.

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpó la chica recogiendo los libros.

-No importa, ha sido un pequeño accidente –contestó Lucy ayudándola. Mientras recogían, el grupo sintió algo familiar con aquella chica.

-Qué extraño… me recuerda muchísimo a alguien… -pensaban.

-Vaya, muchas gracias –agradeció la chica-. Me llamo Elisa.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Lucy, ella es Wendy y ellos dos son Happy y Charle –presentó la rubia.

-Encantando de conocerte –saludó el felino azul. Elisa abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Vaya, nunca he visto a un gato hablar…

-Lo más raro es que no te hayas extrañado con el color de su pelaje –dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué llevas todos esos libros? –preguntó Wendy algo curiosa.

-Es que trabajo en una librería con mi marido, y estos ejemplares acaban de llegar –contestó Elisa mirando a todos los libros que tenía en sus brazos.

-Nosotros estábamos buscando una biblioteca pero vimos que aún no… -empezó a decir Happy hasta que fue callado por Charle que la había tapado el hocico.

-Lo que quiere decir es que estábamos buscando un lugar donde hubiera libros con información –respondió Lucy.

-¿Con información? –repitió-. ¿Y qué clase de información?

-Sobre magia –dijo Wendy-. Buscamos libros de magia que contengan información sobre el tiempo.

-Ya veo… no sé si en mi tienda habrá, pero sois más que bienvenidas para echar un vistazo –contestó Elisa-. Y de seguro que mi marido no tiene ningún problema al respecto.

-Vaya, muchas gracias –agradeció Wendy.

-Es una chica muy amable, ¿no crees? –preguntó la gata.

-Aye –asintió Happy.

Y después de eso, el grupo siguió a aquella chica.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los cuatro caminaban por las montañas, hacia algo de viento en la zona en la que se encontraban pero no les daba mucha importancia.

-Si seguimos por aquí podremos avanzar más rápido –recomendó Lagi. Erza y Gray asintieron con la cabeza y se giraron para mirar al pelirosa, que en ese momento se encontraba distraído.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó Erza.

-¿Eh? –dijo volviendo a la realidad-. No, nada.

-¿Enserio? Te veo algo raro.

-De seguro que estaba pensando en Lucy… -susurró Gray de forma burlona pero que aun así Natsu pudo escuchar gracias a su buen oído.

-¿CÓMO HAS DICHO CALZONCILLO MAN? –preguntó enfadado.

-¡NO PIENSO REPETIRLO, IDIOTA DE CENIZA! –exclamó el pelinegro. Pero antes de que pudieran insultarse más, Erza había golpeado a los dos chicos en la cabeza de forma bruta, dejándoles inconscientes al instante. Lagi, que observaba la escena, temblaba nervioso y con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Tomo nota: no hacerla enfadar –pensaba el pelirrojo.

-Muy bien, sigamos –dijo la maga agarrando del pelo a sus compañeros y después comenzar a caminar por donde les había dicho antes. Lagi se encogió de hombros y siguió a Erza.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Estuvieron caminando por unos minutos más hasta que finalmente llegaron a la librería.

-Aaron ,ya he llegado –dijo Elisa mientras abría la puerta.

-Cariño, me alegra de que estés bien –saludó el hombre que se suponía que era el marido de Elisa. Tenía el cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color y llevaba puestas unas lentes. Cuando vio a las otras chicas y a los dos felinos se sorprendio-. Y me parece que no vienes sola, ¿Quiénes son?

-Encantado de conocerte, yo soy Lucy, ella es Wendy –presentaba la rubia-. Y ellos son Happy y Charle.

-¡Aye! ¡Es un placer! –dijo el felino azul.

-Increíble, un gato parlante… -dijo aún más sorprendido.

-Me tropecé con ellas y me ayudaron a recoger los libros que se me habían caído al suelo –contó Elisa-. Y como necesitan buscar algunas cosas, las he dicho que viniera aquí y miraran por si había algo que las interesara.

-Ya veo –sonrió Aaron-. Bueno pues, si Elisa ha dicho eso, sois más que bien recibidas.

-Vaya, muchas gracias –agradeció Wendy.

-Y decirme, ¿qué tipo de libros estáis buscando? –preguntó el hombre.

-Buscamos libros sobre magia que tengan que ver con el tiempo.

-Mmm… -meditaba-. Sé que hay libros sobre magia, pero no tengo ni idea si habrá relacionada con el tiempo… pero podéis buscar en aquella sección.

Entonces Aaron señaló a unas estantería de libros que se encontraba al otro extremo de la tienda.

-De acuerdo, gracias por todo –agradeció Lucy.

-De nada, y si necesitáis ayuda no dudéis en consultarme.

-Eso haremos –dijo el grupo al unísono antes de caminar hacia aquella estantería.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya, nuestra pequeña estará esperando –dijo Elisa antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-De acuerdo, en unas horas nos vemos –asintió Aaron con una sonrisa. La mujer empezó a dar unos pasos hasta que giró la cabeza para volver a mirar al hombre-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Se me ha ocurrido algo –dijo volviéndose a acercar a éste y susurrarle unas palabras en el oído. Cuando termino de hablar el hombre sonrió y asintió.

-De acuerdo, lo diré.

Elisa asintió y salió de allí.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de unas horas buscando, la zona en la que se encontraba Lucy y los demás estaba con el suelo oculto por varios libros abiertos o montoncillos de estos.

-No encuentro nada por aquí –dijo Wendy cerrando la tapa de uno-. ¿Cómo vais?

-Nada –respondió Charle pasando de hoja. Entonces se giraron hacia Lucy y Happy.

-¡AAAH! ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA! –lloraba desesperado el gato azul acercando sus patas a su cabeza.

-Happy, calla, que Lucy aún sigue leyendo –dijo la felina dándole una cachetada para que dejara de gritar, éste paró, pero siguió llorando. Pocos minutos después Lucy cerró el libro.

-¿Has encontrado algo? –preguntó Wendy. La rubia se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza-. Vaya, que mal…

-Oye –dijo alguien mientras se acercaba a ellos, se trataba de Aaron-. Habéis estado aquí durante buen rato y tengo que cerrar para almorzar.

-Oh, lo sentimos –se disculpó Lucy dejando el libro en su lugar-. Ahora mismo nos vamos.

-Espera, me gustaría preguntarles algo.

-¿Eh?

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Elisa cocinaba un estofado cuando en ese momento se abrió la puerta de entrada.

-Ya he llegado –dijeron desde la puerta.

-Hola –saludaron los invitados.

-Aaron, Lucy, Wendy, bienvenidos –saludó la mujer-. ¿Qué tal en el trabajo?

-No ha habido mucha gente, si digo la verdad.

-Vaya… ¿y qué tal vosotros?

-Mal, no hemos podido encontrar nada –respondió Lucy.

-No os preocupéis, de seguro que encontráis algo.

En ese momento se escuchó desde otra habitación el llanto de un bebé.

-Parece que ya ha despertado… -dijo Elisa.

-No te preocupes, voy yo a ver a la pequeña –contestó Aaron saliendo de la habitación en dirección al llanto.

-¿Tenéis un hijo? –preguntó Wendy con una sonrisa

-Sí, pero tan solo tiene dos meses –comentó la mujer.

-Que tierno…

-Tierna, es una niña –corrigió Elisa con sonrisa.

-¿Y podemos verla? –preguntó Happy.

-Claro, ir a verla –respondió.

Después de eso, el grupo caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación en donde se encontraba Aaron.

En los brazos tenía un pequeño bulto oculto en una pequeña manta. Se acercaron un poco cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de la presencia de estos.

-Hola de nuevo –dijo. Entonces, del bultito se escuchó un suave balbuceo y el grupo dio unos pasos hasta poder ver la cabeza de la bebé. Tenía vello azulado en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

-Es una preciosidad –dijo Wendy-. ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Se llama Levy, Levy Mcgarden–contestó Aaron con una sonrisa.

-¿Levy? –repitieron sorprendidos y al unísono.

-¿Será la Levy que nosotros conocemos? –pensaba Lucy hasta que en ese momento recordó algo que le dijo su mejor amiga hace tiempo…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Las dos chicas se encontraban charlando en el gremio tranquilamente, hablando de varios temas hasta que hubo una vez que sacaron uno diferente a los que solían hablar, y era nada más y nada menos que de la familia.

-Levy –empezó a decir la rubia-. Ya sabes que yo fui de una familia importante de Fiore pero… ¿qué fue de tu familia?

La peliazul abrió la boca sorprendida y extrañada por la pregunta.

-¡Ah! Creo… creo que no debería haberlo dicho de esa forma tan directa, perdona si me he pasado y no me importa si no…

-Tranquila, si te digo la verdad yo era un bebé cuando ocurrió… -interrumpió Levy encogiéndose de hombros y agachando la cabeza con una sonrisa nostálgica-. Verás, yo no recuerdo a mis padres ya que murieron cuando yo tan solo tenía unos meses de vida.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho… -dijo Lucy agachando la cabeza, arrepentida de haberla formulado aquella pregunta.

-No lo sientas Lu-chan, aunque no recuerde a mis padres, quiero mucho a mi otra familia, y esa es Fairy Tail.

Lucy abrió la boca, asombrada por la respuesta de su amiga. Y tenía razón, la vida seguía y ésta le brindo una familia de la cual todos la querían como si en verdad fueran de la misma sangre. Entonces cambió su rostro sorprendido por una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Después de almorzar, el grupo volvió a la librería mientras que Elisa se quedó en casa junto a la Levy bebé.

Continuaron con la búsqueda de alguna magia que pudiera ayudarles, pero con cada libro que leían las esperanzas fueron disminuyendo poco a poco.

-Nos estamos quedando sin libros –dijo Charle apartando el que recientemente había estado ojeando.

-¿Y si no encontramos nada? –preguntó Happy preocupado.

-Yo creo que sí habrá algo por aquí –dijo Wendy terminando de leer el libro.

-Yo también lo creo… –siguió Lucy tomando un libro nuevo. Leyó algunas páginas cuando leyó algo que le llamó la atención. Así que empezó a leer en voz baja aunque de forma entendible para que los demás entendieran-Eguzkia eta ilargia batean bihurtzen duenean… munduko denbora aldatuko da, eta hauekin guztien bizitza...

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –preguntó Charle cuando leyó aquellas palabras que tenía aquel libro.

-No entiendo mucho, pero…

-¿Y más o menos que dice?

-Lo que puedo entender, es que cuando el sol y la luna se vuelvan uno, el tiempo del mundo cambiara, al igual que la vida de todos… –contestó sinceramente-. Pero no sé a lo que se refiere…

-Entiendo –dijo Wendy. Entonces buscó en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo un pedazo de papel y una pluma para escribir para después entregárselo a su amiga-. Lo mejor es que lo apuntes aquí, para que podamos seguir investigando.

-Bien –asintió la rubia para que a continuación escribiera aquella frase en el papel. Nada más terminar, empezaron a recoger aquel revuelto que habían provocado con la búsqueda y cuando dejaron limpio la zona, se despidieron de Aaron y regresaron al apartamento.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Ya era de noche cuando los cuatro se encontraban en la habitación de Wendy cenando, ya que como solo eran ellos y para no estar solos, dormirían en la misma habitación hasta que sus amigos regresaran.

-Estoy llena –dijo Wendy terminando de comer su plato de guisantes.

-Yo también… -siguió Happy terminando su cuarto pez-. ¿Puedo comer otro?

-Si sigues comiendo vas a engordar –contestó Charle cruzándose de brazos.

-No te preocupes, esos kilos los perderé entrenando con Natsu cuando vuelva –dijo el gato azul. Lucy se encogió de hombros cuando de repente escuchó algo afuera. Así que volteo la cabeza hacia la ventana.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la peliazul extrañada.

-No es nada –respondió la rubia dejando en el tenedor encima del plato vacío-. Voy a salir, no tardaré mucho.

-De acuerdo –asintió Wendy. Entonces Lucy se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación. Charle miraba extrañada la puerta cuando abrió los ojos de par en par y en su cabeza empezaron a aparecer varias imágenes.

En la primera aparecía Lucy siendo atacada por alguien a quien no podía ver su cara, la segunda era de Natsu abrazando a su mejor amiga que estaba desmayada y cubierta de su propia sangre, mientras que el pelirosa emanaba de su cuerpo llamaradas que quemaban todo lo que había a su paso, y en el último aparecía una chica rubia de espaldas, con una de sus manos alzada y de la que salía un brillo amarillo verdoso que extinguía todo el fuego.

-¿Pero qué… ha sido eso? –pensó asustada la gata nada más cesar aquellas visiones. Entonces apoyó una de sus patas en la mesa en la que se encontraba mientras que con la otra la colocaba sobre su cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Happy preocupado al ver a la exceed de esa manera. Charle prefirió no responder y no decir de aquellas visiones hasta que llegara el momento adecuado.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy salió del apartamento y miró a los dos lados, se suponía que las calles estaban vacías a esa hora, pero cerca de donde se encontraba, un señor mayor estaba tirado en el suelo e intentando levantarse con dificultad.

-Deje que le ayude –dijo Lucy corriendo hacia él. Cuando estuvo frente al hombre le extendió la mano y éste la tomó.

-Muchas gracias jovencita, ahora no hay mucha gente que se pare a ayudar a sus mayores –agradeció-. Así que voy a darte algo a cambio

-No es necesario... –empezó a decir. Pero calló al ver que el hombre le extendía un libro de tapas duras y de color marrón.

-Le perteneció a mi familia durante varias generaciones, pero creo que una jovencita como tú le dará más uso que yo.

La rubia miró al hombre y después al libro, y tras unos segundos la chica tomó lentamente el libro de las manos del señor. Bajó la mirada para ver el título del libro y vio que se llamaba "La magia oculta de los magos estelares". Al leer el nombre abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Por cierto, he escuchado que muy pronto habrá un Eclipse –comentó el hombre.

-¿Un Eclipse? –repitió la chica alzando la mirada. Pero cuando miraba al frente, ya no había nadie delante de ella. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba sola en la zona, haciendo que todo lo que acababa de pasar revoloteara por su cabeza durante bastante tiempo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Holaa a todos xD**

**Espero que estén bien, porque yo estoy estresada con la escuela y tal, pero eso no me quita las ganas de escribir y publicar un nuevo capítulo en cuanto puedo x3U**

**Primeramente, ya que en el anterior capítulo se me olvidó mencionarlo, el idioma en la cual escribí esto: "Eguzkia eta ilargia batean bihurtzen duenean… munduko denbora aldatuko da, eta hauekin guztien bizitza" proviene del Euskera, un idioma que solemos hablar los del País Vasco y que tiene más siglos que el mismo latín (idioma muerta de la cual proviene el español).**

**Si os digo la verdad, iba a escribir la frase en latín, pero recordé que yo hablo Euskera y me dije ¿por qué no? xD**

**También tengo que comentaros que puede que tarde un poquito más en publicar el próximo capítulo, ya que hoy he comenzado a escribirlo y quiero por lo menos hacer la mitad del 7 capítulo para publicar el 6. Así que si tardo ya sabéis la razón.**

**Pero mientras hago algo de tiempo para el capítulo de FT, escribo para que por lo menos tenga hecho más o menos la mitad y así la otra mitad la dejara para cuando pueda.**

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo ya que no sé qué más contaros. Pero antes, ¿3-4 comentarios, por favor para alegrarme mucho el día tan estresante que he tenido eueU**

**Y ya, con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que dé comienzo el nuevo capítulo!**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Era de noche cuando el grupo se encontraba en medio de una fogata que habían hecho antes de que el sol se pusiera del todo.

-Ya llevamos dos días caminando sin descanso –dijo Natsu cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

Lagi negó con la cabeza.

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, mañana al mediodía llegaremos a la cueva en donde se encuentra Hoshi.

-Pero una cosa, ¿por qué vive en una cueva y no en la ciudad? –preguntó Gray comiendo uno de las rebanadas de pan que habían llevado al viaje.

-Cuando la veáis entenderéis por qué –dijo simplemente. Los tres amigos se miraron entre sí sin entender.

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir –anunció Erza levantándose del lugar para apoyarse en un árbol que había cerca, sentarse y cerrar los ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

-Yo creo que haré lo mismo –siguió el pelinegro tumbándose en la hierba y apoyando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

En ese momento, Lagi miró al pelirosa.

-¿Tú no duermes? –preguntó. Natsu negó.

-Ahora mismo no tengo sueño –contestó girando su vista hacia el fuego. Lagi se quedó mirándole durante unos pocos minutos.

-¿Es que hay algo que te preocupa? –preguntó. El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Presiento que tarde o temprano algo va a pasar.

-¿Algo malo? –repitió. Natsu ni se inmuto.

-Verás, desde que empezamos este viaje para buscar a Hoshi, he sentido que va a pasar algo.

En ese momento, el pelirrojo posó una mano sobre su hombro, dejando sorprendido al Natsu.

-No te preocupes –dijo -. Aunque no sepamos lo que vaya a ocurrir, todo saldrá bien.

El pelirosa no respondió, ya que aún estaba desconcertado. Pero no por la respuesta de Lagi, más bien era por la mano del chico, no le resultaba molesto, sino que le resultaba… familiar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Al día siguiente, el grupo escalaba por la falda de la montaña.

-Ya casi estamos –anunció Lagi-. Ya puedo ver la cueva.

Pocos minutos después llegaron a una zona plana, en donde delante de ellos había un profundo hueco en la pared.

-¿Aquí es? –preguntó Erza. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, pues entremos para ver a Hoshi –dijo Natsu dando unos pasos hacia el agujero. Sus dos compañeros le siguieron hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Lagi no se había movido de su lugar-. ¿Lagi?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo entrar ahí dentro –contestó sinceramente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Gray-. ¿Es que hay algo que no nos quieras contar?

-Es difícil para mí… pero, Hoshi tal vez os lo pueda explicar mejor.

El grupo se miró durante unos instantes para después volver a mirar al pelirrojo.

-Volveremos enseguida, así que quédate aquí –dijo Natsu.

-Cuenta con ello.

Después de eso, el equipo entró al interior de la cueva.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Caminaron sin descanso por la caverna y gracias a la magia de fuego de Natsu, que sin él estarían caminando a oscuras por el lugar. Después de un rato, escucharon el eco de goteras cerca de donde se encontraban. Así que decidieron avanzar deprisa a aquella zona, a la cual nada más llegar encontraron un gran lago delante de ellos.

-Vaya, ¿quién creería que en un lugar como en el que estamos podría haber un lago subterráneo? –preguntó Gray sorprendido.

-Pero eso no es todo, mirad –dijo Erza señalando al frente ellos. Pues en medio del lago había una islita en la que había un gran árbol cuyas hojas eran brillantes y azuladas.

-Vaya, me parece que hay visita, aunque ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo –habló alguien detrás de ellos. Entonces los tres se dieron la vuelta para ver a una mujer de unos 60 años, pero no tenía casi arrugas. El pelo era largo y ondulado, de color violeta con algunos mechones azules oscuro. Los ojos eran dorados e iba vestida con un vestido amarillo claro similar al de una griega.

-¿Eres Hoshi? –preguntó Erza.

-Así es –respondió la mujer caminando hacia ellos-. Y si no me equivoco, vosotros sois Natsu, Erza y Gray, los chicos que han venido desde el futuro.

El grupo se quedó boquiabierto.

-Como seguramente sabréis, yo sé lo que pasó, lo que está pasando y lo que pasará –decía.

-Así que ya sabes la razón por la que estamos aquí –contestó Gray poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Exacto –dijo pasando por delante de ellos, mirando al lago. En ese momento, Natsu empezó a olisquear a Hoshi desde el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-Huele a dragón… -decía para sí mismo-. Pero, ¿Cómo es que Hoshi es un dragón cuando se puede ver claramente que es un humano como nosotros.

-A no ser de que… -empezó a decir Erza hasta que calló. Y nada más decir esto, el grupo pudo escuchar a Hoshi soltar una risita.

-Sabía que me ibas a formular esa pregunta, jovencito.

En ese instante, Hoshi se metió en el agua y dio unos pasos adelante, después se giró y su cuerpo empezó a brillar con esplendor. El grupo tuvo que cerrar los ojos a causa de la luminosidad, pero cuando la luz cesó, se quedaron asombrados de ver delante de ellos a un gran dragón violeta con algunas escamas azuladas y ojos dorados.

-Es cierto, es un dragón –dijo Gray en voz baja e impresionado.

-Y ya resolviendo la duda… sé que venís a pedirme algo, y supongo que algo importante, ¿no es así?

El grupo asintió.

-Como ya sabrás, nosotros no somos de este tiempo y no sabemos cómo regresar –explicó Erza.

-Comprendo, pero, toda petición tiene un pago –respondió Hoshi.

-¿Un pago? –dijeron al unísono.

-Yo no cumplo las peticiones así sin más –empezó a decir-, si queréis regresar a vuestro tiempo tenéis que entregarme algo valioso para vosotros.

-¿Y nos puedes decir que cosas valiosas tendríamos que darte? –preguntó Erza.

-Si os digo la verdad, esas cosas no son comunes, sino que son valiosos para los dueños –entonces se giró para mirar a la pelirroja-. En tu caso, lo más valioso que tienes a mano y que podría servir de pago sería tu armadura Nakagami.

-¿La que use en los juegos? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

-Así es –respondió. Tras decir esto se volteó hacia Gray-. Lo más importante que tienes aquí es tu magia de demon Slayer.

-¿Qué? –preguntó molesto.

-Es una magia poderosa heredada de tu padre, y eso podría servir para pagarme la petición que tenéis –explicó la dragona para después mirar al pelirrosa-. Y tú…

-Oye –empezó a decir seriamente-, si crees que te voy a dar mi bufanda lo llevas claro.

-Calma, calma. Yo nunca dije que te pediría esa bufanda a cambio, ya que no es lo más valioso para ti…

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Erza dio unos pasos hacia Hoshi.

-¿Nos estás diciendo que lo más valioso no es su bufanda? –preguntó molesta. La dragona negó.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si hasta el cabeza de cerilla se baña con esa cosa, ¿cómo es que no es su objeto más valioso? –preguntó Gray.

-Porque hay otra cosa más valiosa para él –respondió.

-¿Pues si mi bufanda no es lo más valioso para mí, qué se supone que es? –preguntó el pelirosa de forma molesta.

-Tus sentimientos –respondió simplemente. Natsu ladeó la cabeza sin entender-. He podido ver tus recuerdos, y he podido notar que hay algo más importante para ti que esa bufanda, y se trata de una chica rubia.

El grupo abrió la boca y emitieron a un sonido de sorpresa.

-¿Lucy es lo más valioso para mí? –pensaba el pelirosa con los ojos abierto como platos.

-A cambio de regresar a tu tiempo, tú tienes que darme a cambio todo sentimiento que tienes por ella, sin dejar nada en tu corazón.

-¡Eso es una locura! –exclamó la pelirroja enfadada-. ¡Tener que dar algo importante por eso es injusto!

-Pero eso es lo que hay –dijo Hoshi agachando la cabeza. Entonces Erza y Gray giraron para ver a Natsu que estaba apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Yo… -empezó a decir el chico-. Quiero regresar a nuestro tiempo. Volver al gremio y hacer misiones… Pero…

Los demás se encontraban callados, expectantes por la decisión que tomaría el pelirosa.

-Pero… -continuó-. No dejaré que pongan de por medio a alguien importante para mí.

-Así que admites que te importa… -dijo en voz baja la dragona.

-Sí. Luce es mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de equipo, y nunca dejaría que saliera lastimada ni la pondría de por medio en algo así. Por eso, buscaremos otra manera de regresar a casa sin tener que dar algo a cambio.

Gray y Erza sonrieron de acuerdo de lo que había dicho el pelirosa.

-Cierto, encontraremos otra manera –dijo Erza. Gray asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que decidís lo respetaré –respondió Hoshi-. Pero, me temo que no hay ninguna otra manera.

-Pues nosotros la encontraremos a nuestra manera, porque somos Fairy tail –dijo Natsu decidido.

-De acuerdo, pues os deseo mucha suerte en vuestra búsqueda –animó la dragona.

-La tendremos –dijeron. Entonces se dieron la vuelta para marcharse.

-Esperad un momento –interrumpió Hoshi-. Dejad que uno de mis subordinados os acompañe hasta la salida.

-¿Subordinado? –preguntaron.

En ese momento, el agua empezó a flotar en el aire, formando rápidamente la silueta de una mujer. Cuando finalmente se completó la transformación del agua, todos miraron impactados, sobre todo a Gray.

-¡¿J-JUVIA?! –gritó Gray. La mujer de agua era idéntica a su amiga del gremio, pero la diferencia que había entre ellas dos es que la que estaban viendo en ese momento tenía el cuerpo transparente y no de carne humana.

-Perdonad, pero mi nombre es Acua, y estoy al servicio de la gran Hoshi.

-Acua, ¿podrías acompañar a los invitados a la salida?

-Con gusto, Hoshi –asintió con la cabeza la mujer de agua. Acua flotó en el aire y se dirigió hacia el grupo, Gray se colocó detrás de Erza, temblando.

-No me digas que te da miedo una mujer de agua, ¿eh, calzoncillos de hielo? –preguntó Natsu de forma burlona.

-Qué va, solo es que es idéntica a Juvia –contestó el pelinegro con una gota de sudor en la nuca-. Y ya sabéis como es ella.

-Que tenga la apariencia similar a alguien a quien conozcas no significa que tengan el mismo comportamiento –explicó Acua.

-E-entiendo… -dijo Gray aun sudando.

-Ahora explicadas las cosas, os acompañaré hasta la salida –dijo la mujer de agua.

-¡Una cosa más! –gritó Natsu antes de que pudieran darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó la dragona.

-Quería saber… ¿por qué Lagi no usa su magia de dragón Slayer? –dijo. Hoshi cerró los ojos y agachó su cabeza.

-Porque hace unos años, alguien muy importante para él estaba entre la vida y la muerte, y eso hizo que renunciara a su magia a cambio de salvarla.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó sin creérselo.

-Lo que oyes, el sacrifico su magia para salvar lo más importante para él. Incluso aún recuerdo de cuando me rogó que la ayudara.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡SÁLVALA, TE LO RUEGO! –lloraba en ese entonces el pelirrojo con una chica de cabello rosa más o menos de su edad entre sus brazos-. ¡TE DARÉ LO QUE SEA, PERO NO DEJES QUE SE MUERA!

-Lagi ha sufrido mucho –dijo Erza agachando la cabeza, apenada.

-Pero aunque ya no tenga su magia, es feliz con la persona que más quiere –dijo la dragona. Entonces se encogió y miró hacia la salida del lugar-. Lo mejor será es que regreséis a la salida, se está haciendo tarde.

-Muy bien, ya no interrumpiremos más –dijo Erza.

-Pero, si no encontráis otra forma para volver a vuestro tiempo, mi oferta aún sigue en pie.

El grupo asintió, en el fondo deseando de que no tuvieran que llegar hasta ese extremo. Después de eso siguieron a Acua y salieron de la cueva.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Otros tres días pasaron cuando finalmente llegaron a Magnolia. Eran altas horas de la noche y tan solo algunas farolas iluminaban el lugar.

-Por fin hemos vuelto –suspiró Erza de forma calmada.

-Ya tengo ganas de comer algo decente –comentó Gray.

Unos pocos minutos después llegaron al apartamento donde se hospedaban.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! –dijeron nada más abrir la puerta.

-¡Happy! ¡Luce! –exclamó Natsu felizmente.

En ese momento escucharon un ruido arriba y caminaron hasta el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron a las chicas durmiendo en el sofá excepto Happy que estaba tirado en el suelo durmiendo como un tronco

-Me parece que se quedaron bastante tiempo esperando –respondió Lagi encogiéndose de hombros. Los demás sonrieron, aun mirándolas.

-Vamos a llevarlas a sus camas –dijo Erza acercándose hacia Wendy, que en ese momento estaba abrazando a Charle, para después tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta la habitación.

Natsu sonrió y colocó a Happy en los brazos de la rubia, y a continuación la tomó como una princesa dormida para llevarla hasta su habitación.

-Bienvenido… Natsu… -susurró entre sueños la chica. El pelirosa sonrió conmovido.

-Ya estoy de vuelta, Luce –dijo en voz baja para no despertarla.


	6. Capítulo 6

Holaa todooos xD

Primeramente, perdonar por no haber publicado absolutamente nada durante más de una semana casi dos, pero es que la escuela me quita mucho tiempo libre y…

También si os digo la verdad, este capítulo estaba escrito desde el jueves de la semana pasada, pero quería escribir poco más del siguiente capítulo y tal, espero que entiendan. .

Os cuento que el sábado iré a una convención cerca de donde vivo y allí compraré hartas cosas y tal *-* Y con la escuela estaré pues más ausente, así que si tardo en publicar algo ya sabeís.

Y bueno, no sé que más contaros porque el sueño me está matando y mañana tengo clase ;W;U

Pero antes de irme os pregunto, ¿este capítulo tendrá entr reviews? Yo espero que si eueU Si no me pondré triste :c

Y bueno, con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que de comienzo el nuevo capítulo!

.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo se encontraba reunido en la habitación de los chicos. Pero ese día, Lagi no había ido a verlos ya que quería descansar del viaje.

-¿Quieres decir que Lagi renuncia a su magia? –preguntó Wendy con los ojos abiertos de par en par tras escuchar lo que había pasado.

-Así es –respondió Erza por todos.

-No me lo esperaba –dijo Happy agachando la cabeza.

-Por cierto, nos habéis dicho que Hoshi pedía algo valioso a cambio, ¿se puede saber que pidió a cambio? –preguntó Lucy algo curiosa.

-Pues… -empezó a decir Natsu, pensando en alguna excusa para cambiar de tema-. Verás…

-A mí me pidió mi magia demon Slayer, Erza su armadura más fuerte mientras que a Natsu le pidió su bufanda –contestó Gray rápidamente.

-Entiendo…

Entonces el pelirosa giró la vista hacia su compañero azabache, que al igual que éste, se giró para verle seriamente.

-Ya me devolverás el favor, cerilla –pensaba el mago de hielo. Natsu, entendiendo lo que quería decir, asintió.

-Pero ahora volvamos al tema central –dijo Erza-: Ya hemos ido a donde Hoshi y habéis mirando por la ciudad. ¿Qué hacemos?

Tras decir esto se pusieron a pensar hasta que Wendy finalmente se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Y por qué no exploramos por los alrededores de Magnolia? Podríamos encontrar alguna pista.

-¿No hemos mirado por las zonas más cercanas? –preguntó Erza. La joven negó con la cabeza.

-Solo hemos estado por Magnolia –contestó.

-Ya veo. Pues bueno, eso haremos.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Natsu emocionado-. ¡Happy! ¡Luce! ¡Vayamos!

-¡Aye! –exclamó el felino azul.

-¿Pero tiene que ser ahora? –preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

-¡Pues claro! ¡No debemos de perder el tiempo! –gritó para después agarrar de la mano a su amiga y salir corriendo fuera de la casa junto al Exceed.

-Se han ido sin despedirse –dijo Wendy con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Entonces miró a la gata, que estaba con el semblante serio y con las patitas cruzadas-. ¿Te ocurre algo, Charle?

-No es nada –contestó-, solo pienso que Natsu y Lucy son muy unidos.

-Claro, recuerda que son compañeros –explicaba mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura.

-Lo sé, pero tal vez esa unión les pueda traer problemas en un futuro no muy lejano –dijo, recordando la visión que tuvo varios días atrás.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó. Charle dudó por un instante si contarle la verdad o no. Pero finalmente tomó una decisión.

-Olvídalo.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los tres miembros corrían hasta la entrada del bosque a la cual habían llegado días atrás.

-Empecemos a buscar por aquí –dijo Natsu tras frenarse en seco para después girarse a sus dos amigos.

-¿Pero el qué? –preguntó Lucy alzando una ceja y colocando las manos sobre la cintura.

-Ni idea –contestó el pelirosa encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero lo mejor es que nos dejemos llevar y en cuanto aparezca algo que nos interese, tomarlo.

-¿Incluso si es de otra persona? –preguntó esta vez Happy.

-Claro –contestó con una sonrisa. Tras este comentario, a la rubia y al felino se les cayó una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Empezaron a caminar por el bosque en silencio, mirando a su alrededor algo que les pudiera llamar la atención, permaneciendo así durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente Natsu decidió acabar con ese silencio.

-Por cierto, ¿puedes repetir la frase que encontraste en aquel libro? –preguntó.

Lucy se encogió de hombros.

-"Eguzkia eta ilargia batean bihurtzen duenean… munduko denbora aldatuko da, eta hauekin guztien bizitza..." –respondió-. Después de lo que ocurrió con aquel hombre y lo que me dijo, pude entender un poco lo que quería decir: lo del sol y la luna al unirse se refiere a un Eclipse. Esa tiene que ser la clave para que podamos regresar a casa.

-¿Y lo de la vida de todos?

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé –respondió sinceramente-. Pero si esa no es la forma de volver a casa, debemos buscar más cosas que nos puedan dar una respuesta a lo que ha pasado para que nos hayan llevado 25 años al pasado.

-Comprendo, pues sigamos con la exploración –anunció decidido el dragón Slayer de fuego, haciendo que Lucy sonriera y asintiera con la cabeza.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En otro lugar, Erza, Gray, Wendy y Charle se encontraban por otra zona del bosque.

-Chicos, ¿habéis encontrado algo? –preguntó Erza mirando alrededor de los árboles.

-Pues no –contestó Gray mientras bajaba de un árbol. En ese momento, Wendy siendo sujetada por Charle, se acercaban a ellos desde el aire.

-Por el cielo tampoco hemos visto nada –respondió agachando la cabeza apenada.

-Pues sigamos buscando por otra parte –dijo la pelirroja.

Caminaron unos pocos minutos hasta que por casualidad se encontraron con Porlyusica cargando una cesta bajo el brazo.

-Vaya, hola –saludó la mujer.

-Porlyusica –dijeron sorprendidos. En ese momento, la señora dio unos pasos hasta situarse delante de ellos.

-¿Aún seguís buscando alguna pista para volver a casa? –preguntó. El grupo asintió.

-Estuvimos con Hoshi, pero si no le damos nada a cambio no podremos regresar –explicó Wendy. En ese momento vio unas plantas extrañas metidas dentro de la cesta que llevaba-. Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?

-Son plantas medicinales –contestó sacando una hoja de color amarillo con algunas manchas de color blanco -, ésta por ejemplo puede restaurar la energía que has perdido empleando magia.

-Vaya, había escuchado varias plantas medicinales, pero nunca sobre estas –dijo la peliazul mirando mejor la planta.

-Servirían bastante para los momentos en que no puedes emplear magia –siguió Charle.

-Vaya, ¿así que tienes magia sanadora? –preguntó Porlyusica.

-Es una dragón Slayer del cielo –empezó a explicar la gata-. Y además de usar el aire a su favor, tiene magia curativa.

-Tienes una magia interesante, jovencita.

-M-muchas gracias –agradeció sonrojada.

-Bueno, como os he visto, ¿qué os parece que vengáis a mi casa a tomar un té? –preguntó de forma seria-. Pero sólo por esta vez, ya sabéis que no me gustan nada los humanos.

-Será un gusto, gracias –dijo Erza por todos.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Vamos Natsu, tomemos un pequeño descanso… -se quejaba la rubia a unos metros más atrás de su amigo pelirosa y el exceed.

El grupo estaba subiendo una colina empinada, la cual era difícil de subir.

-No es para tanto, Luce –contestó el chico mirando a su amiga.

-Aye –dijo Happy.

-Para ti puede que no sea para tanto, pero hemos estado caminando una hora sin parar –respondió. Natsu se encogió de hombros y respiró hondo.

-Está bien… pero solo por cinco minutos.

Y tras decir esto, Lucy se sentó en el suelo, rendida, mientras que Natsu regresaba hacia donde su amiga para sentarse a su lado. Happy les acompañó.

-¿Crees que podremos encontrar algo? –preguntó Lucy después de unos instantes de silencio.

-Seguro que sí –respondió decidido el pelirosa con su característica sonrisa.

-Y cuando lo encontremos, estaremos un paso más cerca de volver –continuó el exceed también sonriendo.

-Sí… -dijo con una sonrisa apenada. Tras unos instantes sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para después levantarse-. Bueno, ya estoy recuperada. Sigamos buscando.

Sus dos amigos asintieron y se levantaron para seguir con la búsqueda.

Alcanzaron la cima de la colina y allí encontraron una zona llena de rocas gigantescas.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó el pelirosa completamente sorprendido al ver todos esos pedruscos.

-¡Hay muchísimas! –gritó esta vez el exceed.

-Muy bien chicos, aquí hay que tener mucho cuidado de no… -empezó a decir Lucy hasta que en ese momento vio a Natsu corriendo hacia uno de los pedruscos-. ¡ROMPERLOOO!

-¡NATSU, FRENA! –exclamó Happy. Pero cuando el dragón Slayer de fuego iba a detenerse, su cabeza chocó con fuerza contra una de las piedras que tenía delante de él y a continuación cayó de espaldas contra el suelo.

-¡Natsu! –exclamaron sus dos amigos corriendo hacia él. El pelirosa se sentó en el suelo, tocando la zona afectada de su cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Happy, preocupado.

-Estoy bien –respondió el chico.

-Déjame ver –empezó a decir la rubia mirando mejor la zona de su cabeza para ver si tenía alguna herida. Haciendo que Natsu abriera los ojos completamente sorprendido y un suave sonrojo asomara por sus mejillas.

Permanecieron así durante unos instantes hasta que finalmente Lucy se apartó del pelirosa.

-Nada grave, y eso que es una piedraza –rio ella. Natsu no respondió, solamente se quedó con cara sorprendido-. Esto… puede que no estés bien del todo…

-N-no, digo sí –rectificó rápidamente-. Estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó una vez más.

-Que sí –dijo mientras se incorporaba. Entonces vio que en la zona con la cual había impactado su cabeza con la roca se había desquebrajado, dejando en el suelo algunos fragmentos de piedra con colores ambarinos con toques rojizos-. ¿Qué es eso?

Lucy giró la vista hacia el lugar a donde miraba su amigo y tomó algunas piedritas.

-Parecen gemas –respondió levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Creéis que nos pueda servir de ayuda? –preguntó Happy.

-Tal vez –contestó-. Pero lo mejor es que extraigamos unas pocas más para enseñárselas a los demás.

-Bien, déjamelo a mí –dijo Natsu prendiendo su puño en llamas.

-Espera un momento –interrumpió la chica buscando una llave en concreta de su llavero-. Tú descansa un rato mientras que yo me encargo. ¡Ábrete , puerta de la sirvienta, Virgo!

En ese momento, el espíritu estelar apareció delante de ellos.

-Cuánto tiempo, princesa–saludó la sirvienta-. ¿Es hora de mi castigo?

-Necesito que me ayudes a romper algunas de las rocas de por aquí –empezó a explicar-. Sólo una o dos.

-Entendido –dijo antes de desaparecer bajo tierra y de inmediato comenzar a romper las dos piedras más cercanas que había delante de ellos.

-Rápido y eficaz –contestó Lucy satisfecha del trabajo de su espíritu.

-Ya está, princesa –dijo Virgo nada más terminar con su tarea-. ¿Me castigará ahora?

-No, Virgo, pero gracias por todo. Ahora vuelve al mundo celestial –respondió.

-De acuerdo, pero si necesita algo no dude en llamarme –dijo la sirvienta antes de desaparecer de allí.

-Muy bien, recojamos todo esto y vayamos a buscar a los demás –anunció Lucy acercándose a las pequeñas piedras para empezar a recogerlas. Natsu la imitó, al igual que Happy, y nada más terminar salieron de allí.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Caminando por el sendero que le llevaría a Magnolia, Lagi se encontraba más cerca de su destino. Pero se detuvo al escuchar algo acercándose hacia donde él se encontraba, poniéndose en alerta por si atacaban. Pero se calmó al ver a Natsu, Happy y Lucy acercándose a él.

-¡Chicos! –saludó el pelirrojo.

-¡Lagi! –dijo Natsu sorprendido-. ¿Hoy no ibas a quedarte a descansar en casa?

-Sí, pero mi mujer quería daros esto –empezó a decir mientras sacaba de la bolsa que llevaba cargado a la espalda unas pequeñas bolsitas y se las entregaba a cada uno-. Los ha hecho ella misma.

En ese momento los tres abrieron el paquete y vieron unas galletas de mantequilla.

-Vaya, dale las gracias de nuestra parte –agradeció Lucy en nombre de todos.

-También tengo que darles a los demás –siguió-. ¿Sabéis dónde están?

-Ni idea –contestó Happy-. Nosotros nos fuimos a explorar por aquí cerca mientras que ellos iban a hacer lo mismo pero en otro lugar.

-¿Y habéis encontrado algo interesante?

-Pues sí –contestó Lucy sacando una piedrita para luego extendérselo a Lagi para que lo viera mejor.

-Vaya, son gemas de energía –dijo asombrado.

-¿Gemas de energía? –repitieron al unísono los demás.

-Estas gemas son muy raras de encontrar –contestó sinceramente-. Y según lo que he escuchado, pueden proporcionarte energía extra.

-¡Suena interesante! –exclamó Natsu mirando la piedra con un brillo emocionado.

-También se pueden construir joyas con este tipo de cosas, como collares, anillos… -continuó-. Pero, la que mejor sabe del tema es Polyusica.

-Pues vayamos a su casa a preguntarla –dijo Lucy decidida.

-Os acompañaré –se ofreció Lagi.

-Muchas gracias –agradecieron los tres.

Después de eso, los cuatro fueron en dirección a casa de la curandera, en busca de más información sobre la gema de energía.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Anduvieron durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente vieron delante de ellos la casa de la curandera.

-¡Allí está! –dijo Happy poco antes de encontrarse frente a la puerta. En ese momento escucharon voces familiares dentro de la casa.

-¿Está es la planta para sanar los resfriados? –preguntaron desde el otro lado.

-Así es, jovencita. Lo encontré en uno de mis viajes al otro continente –respondió Porlyusica a la invitada.

-Es Wendy –dijo Natsu.

-Y seguramente los demás también estén dentro –siguió Lucy.

-¿Porlyusica? –preguntó Lagi tocando a la puerta.

-Parece que tenemos más visita –dijo la curandera mientras que escuchaban pasos acercándose a la puerta. Ésta se abrió, y delante vieron a la señora-. Hola, pasar.

Los cuatro entraron de inmediato para cerrar la puerta de inmediato. En la habitación se encontraban Erza y Gray sentados en una mesa y una taza de café encima, mientras que Wendy y Charle estaban observando unas macetas con plantas.

-Hola chicos –saludaron los jóvenes. Los demás devolvieron el saludo con un gesto de brazo.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo? –preguntó Natsu-. Porque nosotros hemos visto algo bastante interesante.

-¿El qué? –dijo Erza. Entonces el pelirosa sacó un trozo de gema para entregárselo a la pelirroja.

-También queríamos saber un poco más sobre ella –explicó Lucy dirigiéndose a la curandera. Ésta se acercó a donde estaba Erza para observar mejor la pieza.

-Interesante, es una gema de energía –contestó-. Pero, ¿de dónde lo habéis sacado?

-Explorando, vimos gigantescas rocas por el camino y Natsu sin querer rompió un poco de la roca, dejando ver esa extraña gema –explicaba la rubia-. Así que trajimos unas muestras más para enseñártelo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no veía esta gema… -decía.

-¿Y para qué sirve? –preguntó Wendy.

-Por lo que nos ha contado Lagi, puede usarse para dar energía extra a quien la use, además de hacer todo tipo de joyería –explicó el exceed azul.

-Y tiene razón –dijo Porlyusica, de acuerdo con lo que había explicado-. Pero, lo que no me cuadra es ¿por qué aún hay gemas de energía?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Gray.

-Porque en Earthland son muy difíciles de encontrar, solo pueden encontrarse bajo tierra.

-Es verdad –dijo sorprendido Lagi-. Igneel me explicó de eso pero, ¿cómo no me pude dar cuenta de eso?

-Puede pasar de que no nos demos cuenta hasta más tarde –explicó Lucy.

-Y eso no es todo –continuó la señora-, en el lugar en donde son más visibles las gemas de energía… es en Edolas.

Todos menos Lagi abrieron la boca, sorprendidos.

-¿Quieres decir que las rocas que vinos eran de Edolas? –preguntó Natsu.

-Puede que sí, puede que no –respondió-. Pero, podría ir a investigar.

-¿Pero cómo puedes hacer eso si Anima no está activo? –preguntó Charle cruzándose de patas.

Porlyusica se encogió de hombros.

-En Edolas, muy poca gente ha podido tener magia en sus venas, y yo nací con el don de poder viajar entre mundos.

El grupo abrió los ojos como platos.

-Es decir, que puedes viajar a los mundos que quieras –dijo la felina blanca. La señora negó con la cabeza.

-Desgraciadamente, solo puedo viajar de Edolas a Earthland y viceversa –respondió.

-Bueno, al menos es una magia muy interesante –comentó la rubia-. Puedes ir cuando quieras a tu mundo.

Porlyusica asintió.

-Bueno, como ya está todo hablado, lo mejor será que os organicéis en grupos –comentó Lagi.

-¿En grupos? –preguntó Erza-. ¿Para qué?

-Por esa razón también he venido avisaros –decía el pelirrojo mientras les entregaba a los demás las galleta de mantequilla-. He encontrado dos zonas bastante extrañas. Según he oído, en esos lugares habitan grandes monstruos que esconden tesoros.

-¿Tesoros? –repitió Natsu con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Podrían ser peces? –preguntó Happy con la boca agua imaginándose un gran cofre lleno de pescados.

-A saber –rio-. Y como son dos, yo creo que es mejor que se dividan en dos grupos para ir a investigar lo más rápido posible.

En ese momento, Lagi sacó un mapa y lo colocó encima de la mesa. En aquel plano había dos zonas señaladas con un círculo. Uno rojo y el otro azul.

-En esta zona –empezó a decir señalando el lugar en azul- se encuentra un pantano, en donde la luz brilla sin importar la hora que sea. Pero desde hace un tiempo, aquel lugar se ha llenado de oscuridad a causa de un monstruo que ha invadido el lugar contaminando el ambiente.

A continuación señaló el punto en rojo.

-Y aquí era un gran paisaje, pero una extraña niebla apareció, y con ello, gran variedad de monstruos.

-Suena interesante el del paisaje de la niebla –comentó Erza-. Yo creo que iré allí.

-A mí me llama más la atención del pantano –habló entonces el pelirosa-. Así que Luce, vayamos a esa zona.

-¿Y por qué yo tengo que ir contigo? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque somos compañeros de equipo –respondió sonriente-. Y los compañeros siempre tienen que estar ahí para protegerse mutuamente.

Tras escuchar esto, Lucy abrió la boca sorprendida y con un leve sonrojo en la cara, mientras que sus compañeros de equipo sonreían a excepción de Charle, que mostraba un semblante serio.

-Oye… -empezó a decir la exceed, llamando la atención de los demás-. ¿No sería mejor cambiar un poco?

-Yo estoy bien así –contestó Natsu-. Y además, no quiero estar en el mismo equipo que cubito.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Gray molesto al mismo tiempo que miraba mal al mago de fuego.

-Lo que escuchaste –respondió el pelirosa de la misma forma. Pero ese mal de ojos terminó cuando vieron el rostro de Erza completamente serio, preparada para golpearles si no se detenían.

-Charle, yo creo que está bien su elección –comentó Wendy.

-No sé… -decía mientras cerraba los ojos, pensativa.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes nada que decir? –preguntó Lucy, preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien. Así que no te preocupes –respondió la gata. Wendy se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien, pues yo voy con…

-Espera un momento –interrumpió Porlyusica.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la peliazul.

-Al ver la atención que tenías con las plantas medicinales y con todo lo relacionado con la curación, me gustaría que mañana vinieras a mi casa para estudiar unos libros sobre medicina –explicó.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó sorprendida. La señora asintió con la cabeza-. Vaya, me gustaría.

-Sí Wendy se queda, yo también –dijo Charle abriendo los ojos para mirar a su compañera.

-Pues yo también me quedo –siguió Happy.

-A ti nadie te ha llamado.

-Charle, no seas maleducada –dijo Wendy mirando a la exceed, que tenía el semblante serio-. Claro que me gustaría que te quedaras, Happy.

El gato azul sonrió para después mirar a su amigo pelirosa.

-Natsu –empezó a decir-. ¿Te importa qué…?

-No te preocupes, tú cuida de ellas, ¿vale?

-¡Aye! –exclamó alzando la pata.

-Pues tú y yo volveremos a formar equipo, Gray –comentó Erza.

-Eso parece –dijo el pelinegro.

-Hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo –le dijo Natsu a la rubia.

-De acuerdo –asintió ella.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro acompañados por Lagi se encontraban en un cruce con dos caminos diferentes.

-Nos veremos en unos días –dijo Gray mirando a sus amigos.

-Tener cuidado –contestó Lucy.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo Erza.

-Esperad –interrumpió Lagi sacando de su bolsillo unas joyas-. Antes de que os vayáis os quiero entregar esto.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Natsu.

-Le pedí a un amigo que sabe sobre joyería que me ayudara a hacer estas cosas con las gemas de energía.

En ese momento les entregó las joyas al grupo. A Erza le entregó unos pendientes con pequeñas bolitas ambarinas, a Gray un colgante de plata en forma de cruz similar al que llevaba pero con una bola ámbar en el centro de ésta, a Lucy una pulsera de oro con la gema incrustada mientras que a Natsu un brazalete con la gema partida en dos e incrustadas una a cada lado.

-Según me ha comentado, el poder de la gema tiene un poder limitado –empezó a explicar mientras que los chicos se iban colocando sus respectivos regalos en los lugares donde debían ponerse-. Así que después de usarlo bastante debéis de dejarlo recuperarse durante un tiempo.

-Entendido –dijeron al unísono.

-Y bueno, que tengáis un buen viaje –se despidió.

-Lo tendremos.

Y tras esto, Lagi se quedó mirando como los viajeros tomaban diferentes caminos, sin saber que les depararía el futuro.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hola a todoooos :D**

**Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, yo sinceramente sigo estresada con la escuela, pero al menos pude distraerme lo suficiente la semana pasada en la convención que se hizo a una hora de donde vivo. X3**

**Allí me compre dos figuritas: una de Natsu y otra de Lucy (para hacer pareja Nalu eue) Y ahora los tengo juntitos en la estantería :B**

**Este capítulo está centrado sobre todo en el grupo de Erza y Gray. Así que el próximo capítulo estará centrado en Natsu y Lucy.**

**Y bueno, no sé qué más contaros, excepto que espero que os guste el capítulo y que podáis comentar por favor, de esta forma me haréis muy feliz. EueU**

**Y ya, con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que dé comienzo el nuevo capítulo del fic!**

.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *.

Llevaban horas caminando cuando Erza y Gray vieron por el camino un árbol que daba algo de sombra. En ese momento el cielo era azul y por delante de ellos no había nada a la vista excepto la hierba.

-Descansemos un poco –dijo la pelirroja mirando a su compañero. El chico asintió. Tras esto, los dos caminaron hacia aquel lugar y se sentaron en el pasto.

-¿Crees que el cabeza calcinada y Lucy hayan encontrado algo, Erza? –preguntó el pelinegro.

-Tal vez –contestó sacando las galletas de mantequilla que Lagi les dio el otro día. Prefería comer una tarta de fresas, pero al no tener nada lo mejor sería comer las galletas que pasar hambre-. Pero por ahora centrémonos en llegar a nuestro destino.

-Cierto –asintió. Él también saco sus galletas y empezó a comer. Estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente Gray decidió hablar-. ¿Y los demás que crees que estarán haciendo?

-Wendy seguramente estará con Porlyusica y…

-Me refiero a los del gremio, ¿crees que se habrán dado cuenta de nuestra desaparición?

Erza se encogió de hombros.

-Probablemente. Y no sabemos si ha pasado días o meses desde entonces –contestó.

-Ya… -decía mientras agachaba la cabeza, pensativo. La pelirroja respiró hondo y tras terminar de comer se levantó.

-Lo mejor es que sigamos con el viaje antes de que anochezca –sugirió. Gray asintió y antes de partir se terminó su última galleta.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Caminaron por varias horas hasta que notaron como el cielo lentamente se iba ocultando tras una densa niebla.

-Nos estamos acercando –dijo Erza después de un buen rato-. Mantente alerta.

-De acuerdo –respondió el pelinegro. Avanzaron por unos minutos más hasta que vieron delante de ellos decenas de siluetas.

-¡Escondámonos! –dijo Erza en voz baja para que solo el chico la escuchara. Le agarro de la muñeca y le llevo casi a rastras hacia una roca que había cerca de ellos. Nada más ocultarse, se asomaron un poco para ver quienes estaban delante de ellos.

-Parece que estamos cerca de ese gran tesoro –habló felizmente uno de estos. Era una especie de jabalí gigante vestido con una armadura.

-Sí, y de seguro que habrá grandes riquezas que nos harán tener una vida tranquila y sin que nadie nos mande –rio otro que era similar al anterior, excepto que tenía alguna que otra cicatriz por el cuerpo.

-Ya no puedo esperar –dijo un tercero que era como los demás pero que tenía algunas zonas de su cuerpo oculto por alguna que otra venda. En ese momento, la pareja e volvió a ocultar detrás del pedrusco.

-Hablan del tesoro que nos habló Lagi–susurró Gray.

-Parece que no somos los únicos que lo necesitan… pero aun así, tenemos que conseguirlo a toda costa –dijo decidida la pelirroja. El pelinegro asintió, de acuerdo con ella. En ese momento salieron de su escondrijo y se dejaron por ver por aquellos seres.

-¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó molesto uno.

-Las personas que se interpondrán en vuestro camino –respondió Erza-. ¡En guardia!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Titania había cambiado su traje de combate por la armadura de velocidad, sin darle tiempo a aquellos extraños a atacar.

-¡A-ayuda! –exclamó uno de ellos antes de caer inconsciente. Y antes de que pudieran decir algo, más de aquellos jabalís aparecieron a la vista y con armas en mano.

-Parece que esto no será un camino de rosas –bromeó Gray preparando sus manos para hacer su magia de hielo.

-¡Atacar! –exclamaban.

-¡Ice make! –empezó a pronunciar el pelinegro-. ¡Lanza!

En ese momento de la mano del mago empezó a salir agujas afiladas hechas de hielo que empezaron a impactar en los enemigos. Pero aun así seguían apareciendo más a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

-No te distraigas –dijo Erza antes de atestarle un golpe de espada a un soldado.

-¡Ice make! –volvió a decir-. ¡Platillo!

Y tras decir esto surgió un gran disco congelado que tras hacerlo girar, Gray lo lanzó hacia los seres que cayeron unos metros más atrás.

Siguieron así durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente terminaron con todos los soldados jabalí que había presentes. Erza volvió a su armadura original mientras que Gray respiraba cansado pero satisfecho por la victoria.

-Continuemos –anunció la pelirroja.

-No tan rápido –dijo alguien de entre la niebla, que nada más escucharlo, el suelo empezó a temblar con cada paso que daba al acercarse. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudieron ver con claridad que se trataba también de un jabalí, pero éste era mucho más grandes que los demás, pero sobretodo se le veía más fuerte.

-¡Es el jefe! –exclamó uno de los soldados.

-Sois todos unos pardillos –empezó a decir mirando a los otros-, no me puedo creer que hayais sido derrotados por unos humanos tan insignificantes.

-¿A quién llamas insignificantes? –preguntó molesto el pelinegro. Tras escucharlo, el jabalí giró la vista hacia Erza y Gray.

-Soy Kersh –se presentó-. Y soy el líder del ejercito de Proeily y el ser que acabara con vosotros.

-¿A sí? Eso tengo que verlo –retó la chica con una sonrisa decidida a vencerle. En ese momento, avanzó rápidamente hacia Kersh, pero cuando iba a golpearle con su arma, el jabalí agarró el filo de la espada con sus propias manos.

-Eres muy rápida, pero no lo suficiente –dijo antes de lanzar a Erza por los aires, pero salió ilesa al caer con algo de dificultad al suelo.

-¡Ice make! ¡Martillo! –gritó el chico formando un martillo y después correr hasta Kersh. Pero éste no se inmutó, agarró con una mano la cabeza de hielo mientras que con la otra golpeaba el estómago del pelinegro, haciendo que escupiera sangre.

-¡Gray! –exclamó Erza preocupada. El jabalí después de aquel golpe, le volvió a dar otro pero esta vez en la cara y luego retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Estoy bien –respondió.

-Vaya, sois duros de roer, ¿eh? –cuestionó en modo burla el jabalí-. Pero ya es hora de terminar con los juegos y ponerse serios.

Erza y Gray se colocaron en una postura defensiva.

-A ver si podeis esquivar esto. ¡Illusio!

En ese momento, las manos de Kersh brillaron con fuerza, haciendo que la pareja colocaran sus manos delante de sus ojos.

-¿Pero qué es esto? –preguntó Erza. Gray no dijo nada, solamente cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero a que aquel resplandor cesara.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Cuando Gray volvió a abrir los ojos, vio que se encontraba tumbado en su cama, solo.

-¿Qué ha pasado…? –pensaba-. ¿Todo ha sido un sueño?

Se levantó y miró por la ventana, para ver a lo lejos el gremio.

-Qué extraño, ese sueño era tan real…

Se vistió, aunque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio que la ropa que se había colocado hace unos instantes estaba esparcida por toda la habitación.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!? –exclamó el pelinegro. Se volvió a vestir, atento de que no le volviera a pasar lo mismo que antes. Y tras estar preparado salió de su casa en dirección a Fairy Tail.

Caminó por unos minutos y tras encontrarse frente a la puerta respiró hondo y la abrió.

Allí todo era juerga interminable, con el alcohol en el ambiente. La gente aunque fuera primera hora de la mañana se encontraba animada y preparada para pasar el día en el gremio o para ir a una misión.

En la barra junto a Mirajane se encontraban Natsu, Lucy, Wendy y los exceed, que estaban desayunando mientras charlaban. Gray se acercó a ellos y nada más estar junto a ellos les saludó.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días –respondieron todos menos Natsu.

-Vaya heladito, que raro es verte a estas horas de la mañana –se burló el pelirosa.

-Lo mismo te digo, carbón –contestó-. Pero ahora mismo no quiero pelear contra ti, más bien, tengo otras cosas de que pensar.

Se miraron entre sí, sin saber a qué se referían.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Gray-san? –preguntó Wendy.

-He tenido un sueño muy extraño en la cual viajábamos en el tiempo y no sabíamos cómo volver al presente –explicó.

-Increíble Gray –respondió la rubia-. Suena interesante como para escribir una historia de ella.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Charle.

-Pero bueno, cambiemos de tema –intervino el pelinegro-. ¿Cómo vas con las reformas de tu casa, señor del tabasco?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué me estás hablando? –dijo extrañado mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¿No estabas haciendo tu casa más grande?

-Qué va, nuestra casa está lo suficientemente bien como para hacerle reformas, ¿verdad, Happy?

-¡Aye! –respondió el exceed alzando una patita.

-Pues lo habré soñado, supongo… –susurró para sí mismo.

Después de eso Gray se sentó junto a ellos y le pidió a Mirajane un desayuno frío para él. Los demás empezaron a irse, dejándole solo en la barra hasta que de repente, mientras esperaba su comida, sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, imaginando quien era la persona de aquel acto de afecto.

-¡Gray-sama! –exclamó. Era nada más ni nada menos que la maga de agua.

-Buenos días, Juvia –saludó indiferente.

-¡Kya! –gritó emocionada-. ¡Juvia tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo!

Gray sonrió, algo incómodo. Pero poco después ladeó la cabeza, extrañado.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la chica.

-Te noto diferente –respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A-ah sí? P-pero sí ahora mismo Juvia no ha usado nada de mis encantos para conquistarte… -decía completamente sonrojada y con las manos puestas sobre sus mejillas. El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo seguía mirando a la maga de la misma forma hasta que vio como Erza entraba dentro del gremio.

-Buenos días –saludó con semblante serio poco antes de dirigirse a la barra y pedirle a la peliblanca su tarta de fresas.

-Hey Erza, ¿no has dormido bien? –preguntó el chico.

-¿No lo has notado? –preguntó.

-¿El qué?

La pelirroja al escuchar esto suspiró hondo y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo mejor es que te des cuenta por ti mismo –respondió simplemente antes de ver como la colocaban su aperitivo y empezaba a comer.

-¿Darme cuenta por mí mismo? –pensó. Se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente decidió dejarlo pasar por un rato.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y Gray había tenido éxito en la misión en solitario que había escogido aquel día.

-Iré a avisar que el trabajo ha sido todo un éxito y luego me devoraré un helado gigante –pensaba el pelinegro, algo impaciente por llegar al gremio.

-¡Gray-sama! –exclamó alguien a sus espaldas. Era Juvia que venía corriendo hacia él-. ¿Qué tal la misión?

-Bien, gracias –respondió-. ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Muy bien, Juvia volvió de un trabajo en Hargeon hace unas horas –contestó felizmente.

-Suena interesante –dijo, haciendo que Juvia sonriera de par en par.

Siguieron caminando en silencio por unos minutos, Juvia completamente sonrojada mientras que Gray la observaba fijamente.

-A Juvia le encanta que sea su centro de atención –empezó a decir la maga-, pero, ¿hay algo en mí?

-No veo nada, solo que te noto diferente, eso es todo.

-¿Diferente en qué? –preguntó extrañada.

-No sé, solo siento que… -empezó a decir hasta que se calló, recordando lo que Erza le dijo varias horas atrás.

"Lo mejor es que te des cuenta por ti mismo"

-¿Era esto a lo que se refería Erza? –pensaba Gray, entrando en razón- ¿De esto tenía que darme cuenta?

-¿Gray-sama? –preguntó extrañada Juvia mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado. En ese momento el pelinegro tomó los brazos de ésta, provocando que la cara de Juvia se volviera tan roja como un tomate.

-Lo siento –se disculpó.

-¿E-eh? –preguntó sin entender.

-Tal vez no seas esa persona, o puede que yo no sea yo en realidad –rio-, pero lo que sí tengo claro es que encontraré una manera de arreglarlo todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, tenlo por seguro –dijo antes de separarse de ella y salir corriendo, dejando a la maga con la mano extendida hacia el lugar por el cual Gray se había marchado.

El chico corría a toda velocidad hasta el gremio, en donde seguramente se encontraba Titania.

-¡Esto no es real! –pensaba-. ¡Ese tipejo ha usado magia ilusoria contra nosotros!

En ese momento vio delante de él los muros del gremio.

-¡Erza! –exclamó el mago. Nada más llegar no titubeó por un solo momento y abrió de golpe las puertas, dejando salir un gran resplandor.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Gray abrió de golpe los ojos y levantó la cabeza para ver entonces un gran escudo de agua que les protegía a él y a Erza, que se encontraba arrodillada y observando la escena.

-Por fin has despertado –dijo aliviada.

-¿Pero cómo sabías…? –empezó a decir hasta que en ese entonces se dio cuenta del por qué-. Gracias…

-A mí no me des las gracias, más bien dáselas a ella en este momento –dijo señalando a aquel escudo de agua. Allí, frente a aquella barrera se encontraba Acua.

-Ya era hora –dijo aún mirando al escudo.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? –preguntó extrañado.

-Por ahora dejemos las preguntas para luego y primero derrotar a esa cosa –respondió la mujer.

En ese momento, Gray y Erza se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que sentían como su cuerpo volvía a tener energías.

-Qué extraño… -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Tú también sientes eso? –preguntó la pelirroja. El mago asintió-. Pues no esperemos más y acabemos con él.

-¡Sí!

Tras esto, el cuerpo de Erza brilló con fuerza, cambiando su armadura por la que empleó en los Juegos Mágicos: la armadura Nagakami.

-Increíble, esa armadura necesita más de 10 años de energía para usarse y Erza ha vuelto a usarlo en tan solo unos meses –pensó Gray sorprendido.

-¡INTENTA ESQUIVAR ESTO! –exclamó Erza lazándose contra Kersh.

-¿Pero cómo has podido salir de mi ilusión? –preguntó sorprendido poco antes de ser golpeado con la espada de Erza.

-Yo tampoco me quedaré atrás –empezó a decir el mago de hielo mientras concentraba toda su energía. Poco después comenzó a correr en dirección al jabalí y se preparó para atacar-. ¡Espada larga del demonio de hielo!

Entonces de su mano apareció una espada hecha de hielo con la que le provocó a Kersh más de un rasguño.

-Maldición… -decía en voz baja tratando de levantarse.

-¡Ahora! –exclamaron Erza y Gray avanzando a toda velocidad hacia el enemigo y con sus espadas preparadas.

-¡NOOOO! –gritó Kersh alzando las manos para empezar a atacar con su magia.

Y a causa de aquellos ataques, se formó una explosión, mandando a Acua que desde hacía rato había hecho desvanecer el escudo a caer unos metros más atrás.

Esperó durante unos minutos mientras que el humo desaparecía lentamente, y cuando aquello cesó, vio como aquella pareja de visitantes del futuro habían derrotado al jefe de todo un ejército.

-Son muy fuertes –pensaba ella mientras veía respirar pesadamente a los jóvenes. Estos se volvieron hacia Acua.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos –dijo Erza, haciendo que Acua después de unos instantes asintiera con la cabeza.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-Para comenzar –decía la mujer de agua-. Aquellas gemas de energía que llevais os ha proporcionado la energía necesaria como para utilizar vuestra magia más fuerte.

Los dos abrieron la boca, sorprendidos.

-En decir, ¿podremos usar nuestra magia más poderosa cuando queramos y sin gastar mucha energía? –preguntó Erza.

-Así es, pero es necesario que la gema tenga un pequeño plazo de tiempo para recuperar su energía.

-En pocas palabras, que no hay que excederse demasiado –bromeó Gray-. De acuerdo, al menos nos servirá mucho para los momentos más críticos.

Acua asintió con la cabeza.

-Una cosa más, ¿qué hacías aquí? –preguntó el pelinegro.

En ese momento, la mujer señaló a un pequeño lago que había cerca de donde se encontraban.

-Estoy hecha de agua, y mediante pequeños agujeros conectados entre sí que hay bajo el agua puedo ir al lugar que desee en unos minutos.

-Pero eso no explica el por qué sabías que estamos aquí.

-Tuve un pequeño presentimiento –respondió sinceramente.

-Pues ese presentimiento nos ha salvado el pellejo –dijo Erza-. Muchas gracias.

Acua sonrió levemente para después volver a hablar.

-Hoshi vio que os habíais separado en grupos.

-Pues sí, estamos buscando un tesoro que podría ayudarnos para volver a nuestro tiempo.

-Cuando Hoshi dice que no hay otra forma de volver excepto pidiendo su ayuda es que ella no hay otra manera. Así que, ¿por qué seguís insistiendo por algo que no es real?

-Porque nosotros evadimos al destino y buscamos otra manera de regresar y sin tener que perjudicar a nadie a cambio –dijo Erza de forma decidida.

-Y nada nos hará cambiar de opinión –siguió Gray-. Volveremos a casa todos juntos, sanos y salvos.

Acua miró fijamente a la pareja, y tras unos instantes se encogió de hombros.

-Estáis locos, pero aún así os ayudaré por esta vez.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Erza sorprendida. Acua asintió.

-Decidme, ¿qué estáis buscando? –preguntó. Los dos explicaron con detalle lo que Lagi les comentó sobre aquel tesoro-. Ya veo. Pues me parece que estáis más cerca de lo que creeis?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Gray.

-¿Veis aquel lago? –dijo mientras señalaba el lugar por el cual había llegado-. Mientras venía, vi algo extraño en sus profundidades. A mi parecer parecía un cofre, pero no puedo confirmároslo del todo porque estaba tras unas rocas.

-Pues vayamos a mirar –empezó a decir Gray acercándose al agua y desde hace buen rato semidesnudo.

-Puedo ir yo a mirar –dijo Acua.

-Ya has hecho suficiente diciéndonos, así que déjame esto a mí –contestó poco antes de saltar al agua.

La mujer se encogió de hombros una vez más.

-Ese chico es muy impulsivo –dijo.

-Sí –afirmó la pelirroja.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Gray buceaba, mirando a su alrededor por si veía algo inusual. Y tras unos pocos minutos, vio algo oculto en un agujero que se había formado entre unas rocas. De allí sacó un pequeño cofre de madera y a continuación nadó hacia la superficie.

-Lo tengo –dijo tras tomar una bocanada de aire.

El mago de hielo salió del agua mientras que Erza y Acua caminaban hacia él. Gray se sentó y dejó el cofre en el suelo, Erza se había inclinado un poco para ver mejor el objeto, mientras que Acua únicamente miraba de reojo.

-Ábrelo –dijo la maga de re equipación.

El mago obedeció y abrió lentamente la caja y de ahí vieron un cáliz de plata, decorado con zafiros en los bordes de la copa.

-¿Un cáliz? –preguntó Erza, extrañada.

-No es un cáliz corriente –comenzó a decir Acua-. Es el cáliz de la purificación.

-¿Cáliz de la purificación? –repitió Gray.

-Si juntas los ingredientes necesarios en esto, puedes tener pociones que puedan purificar monstruos consumidos por el mal. Y eso una planta medicinal normal y corriente no lo puede hacer.

-¿Y esto nos ayudará? No sé yo si…

-Hay que confiar en Lagi –dijo Erza. Gray se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-Tienes razón. Así que ahora…

En ese momento, Erza y Gray alzaron la cabeza hacia atrás para ver como la niebla desaparecía lentamente y dejaba ver el horizonte delante de ellos.

-Volvamos a Magnolia –dijeron al unísono.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Holaa a todoos :B**

**Perdonar por no haber publicado antes el capítulo, pero es que la escuela me tiene bastante ocupada, además de que he estado participando en el concurso del calendario de mi escuela, en donde he tenido que hacer un dibujo de un tema específico. Y el otro día lo entregue y a ver si tengo suerte. X3**

**También disculparme porque el capítulo sea más corto de lo normal, pero donde tenía marcado en mi guía, la parte del final es donde terminaba el capítulo (no sé si me explique bien del todo DxU).**

**Sobre el fic, he estado mirando el desarrollo de la historia y más o menos faltarían entr capítulos para terminar la historia (sin contar epílogo). Y bueno, eso quiero decir que ya está por la mitad.**

**No puedo decir mucho más porque estoy cansada (son casi las 3 de la mañana y aquí estoy escribiendo xDU) y mañana tengo que hacer tarea. Así que con esto y un pingüino, ¡os dejo este nuevo capítulo y espero que os guste! eue **

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

De mientras en un campo abierto en donde únicamente había una carreta que arrastraba un caballo y era conducida por un hombre, Natsu y Lucy se encontraban en la parte de atrás de la carreta, junto con el heno.

-Qué bien se está… -decía el pelirrosa colocando los brazos sobre su cabeza y cerrando los ojos-. Gracias a Porlyusica y su medicina, no me siento tan mal. Tendría que darle la receta a Wendy, ¿no crees?

Al no escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, Natsu se levantó de donde se encontraba y giró la vista hacia su mejor amiga, que estaba concentrada en un libro.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? –preguntó curioso.

-¿Eh? –decía Lucy volviendo a la realidad-. Perdona Natsu, estaba leyendo.

En ese momento el chico se movió hacia ella y miró la portada.

-¿"La magia oculta de los magos estelares"?

-Sí, el otro día un hombre me lo dio por haberle ayudado. Pero cuando iba a preguntarle se había ido.

-Qué extraño… -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Este libro está muy interesante. Cuenta los orígenes de los magos estelares, las llaves de plata, las llaves de oro… Pero, lo que más me ha llamado la atención es un tipo de magia que he encontrado.

-¿Qué magia? –preguntó.

-Es una magia con la misma potencia que el Urano Metria, pero este llama "Stelar alleviare". Aunque creo que tiene que ver más con la magia curativa.

-¿Cómo la magia de Wendy?

Lucy asintió.

-El problema es que no sé cómo se usa. Si se necesita decir algo antes o si se necesita algún objeto mágico.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Natsu señalando con el dedo un dibujo que había en una de las páginas. Era un círculo en donde había dibujado una estrella y en los bordes se encontraban dibujados los signos del zodiaco.

-Se supone que es el símbolo que aparece cuando se usa –respondió la rubia-. Dicen que es una magia muy poderosa para magos estelares muy avanzados.

-Tú podrías, Luce. Recuerda que eres una de las pocas magas con llaves estelares.

-Aquí no, ¿recuerdas? Estamos 25 años en el pasado y en ese momento había más magos de espíritus.

-Tienes razón –dijo alzando la cabeza al cielo.

Al de unos pocos minutos la carreta se detuvo, y el conductor de este se giró para mirarles.

-Bueno chicos, aquí está el cruce el cual os llevará hasta vuestro destino.

Natsu y Lucy miraron hacia delante y vieron que el hombre tenía razón. Porque delante de ellos había una señal que tenía dos caminos que se separaban entre sí.

-No me importaría llevaros más, pero…

-No te preocupes –interrumpió Lucy con una sonrisa-. Tú ya has hecho mucho por nosotros llevándonos hasta aquí.

-A partir de este punto podemos ir por nuestra cuenta –siguió el mago.

-De acuerdo –dijo el hombre-. Lo único que os digo es que es un camino recto. Pero, desde hace semanas ha estado ocurriendo cosas extrañas por esa zona. Así que tened cuidado.

-Lo tendremos –hablaron al unísono.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya. Nos vemos.

Tras decir esto, el hombre se marchó por su camino correspondiente, dejando a Natsu y a Lucy solos.

-Sigamos –dijo Lucy, haciendo que Natsu asintiera con la cabeza y tras esto empezaran a caminar por el camino por el cual debían ir.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Anduvieron por varias horas, y no había nada a la vista ni algo que les llamara la atención, hasta que de repente, Natsu olisqueó algo inusual.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Lucy al ver a su amigo.

-Vamos –dijo el chico tomando apresuradamente la mano de la maga y después ponerse a correr, arrastrando con él a la chica.

-¡E-espera!

Estuvieron corriendo por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a su destino, dejando impactado a los dos jóvenes.

Habían llegado a un bosque, pero todo lo que había allí estaba muerto. Sin vida.

-Ya sabía yo que olía algo raro –murmuró el pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Pero qué es lo que habrá pasado? –preguntó Lucy preocupada.

-A lo mejor ha sido causa de aquel tesoro.

-No me puedo creer que por algo así…

Lucy no terminó la frase, y lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros.

-No tenemos otra opción. Vayamos.

El dragon Slayer asintió con la cabeza y siguieron.

Por el camino pudieron ver cosas que provocaban más de un escalofrío: cadáveres de animales, nada de vegetación excepto por los árboles podridos tanto por dentro como por fuera…

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Natsu preocupado por su amiga rubia. Ella asintió.

-Sí, no te preocupes –dijo, intentando disimular su temor, cosa que le fue imposible. Natsu miró dudoso a su amiga, así que mientras se encontraba distraída mirando hacia delante, el pelirrosa empezó a quitarse su bufanda para ponérselo a la chica. Lucy al sentir el tacto suave en su cuello miró a su amigo, que tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-N-Natsu… ¿pero por qué? –empezó a decir.

-Es solo para asegurarnos –contestó-. Además, quiero que lo tengas durante este viaje, así que cuídalo bien. ¿De acuerdo?

Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de rosa claro y a continuación apartó la mirada de forma avergonzada.

-Está bien.

Natsu seguía sonriente, pero asintió tras la respuesta de Lucy.

-Ahora sigamos, quiero terminar la misión antes que calzoncillos de hielo.

-Ay… siempre compitiendo contra Gray…

-Pero es que quiero sobrepasarle –contestó Natsu cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sé, Natsu –ripo-. Lo sé.

Después de eso, los dos siguieron caminando por el lugar durante unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una zona en donde había un gran agujero en una pared rocosa.

-Entremos –dijo el pelirrosa.

-¿Crees que es seguro? –preguntó Lucy.

-Ni idea –contestó sinceramente. A continuación, prendió en llamas su puño-, pero ten claro que si hay una emboscada u algo por el estilo les haré cenizas.

La chica sonrió.

-Yo tampoco me quedaré atrás, así que mis espíritus y yo daremos lo mejor que podamos.

-Así me gusta –dijo Natsu devolviéndole la sonrisa. Entraron en el boquete que, gracias a la magia de fuego del chico, pudieron ver mejor su interior.

-Lo mejor será es que no nos separemos –habló la rubia mirando a los lados del camino-. No sabemos con qué podríamos encontrarnos.

Tras unos metros más adelante seguían sin encontrar nada interesante cuando de repente, Lucy pegó un grito, provocando que Natsu se diera la vuelta de inmediato.

-Luce, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

-He notado algo frío por el cuello –explicó mientras acariciaba su hombro. Entonces Natsu miró hacia el techo de roca y vio goteras en algunas zonas del techo.

-Agua –respondió. Lucy también se volvió hacia el lugar donde miraba su amigo.

-Es cierto, y si hay agua eso quiere decir que… -empezó a decir. Pero antes de terminar, ella caminaba apresuradamente.

-¡Espera! –exclamó el pelirrosa corriendo hacia donde se encontraba-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué has descubierto?

-Hay goteras, y eso quiere decir que aquí cerca hay un lago subterráneo.

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó sorprendido.

Tras caminar apresuradamente, llegaron a otra sala en donde había un gran lago. Sin embargo, aquella zona de agua no era cristalina, sino que estaba completamente contaminada. Era de un color marrón oscuro y verde en algunas zonas.

-¿Pero qué es lo que habrá pasado? –preguntó Lucy impactada. Iba a dar unos pasos hacia el lago, pero fue detenida por el brazo extendido de su amigo pelirrosa, que desde hacía rato, había cesado las llamas de su mano-. ¿Natsu?

-Hay algo dentro del lago –contestó seriamente. En ese momento el suelo del lugar empezó a temblar y a medida que pasaba los segundos, sentían como se iba acercando más-. Aquí viene.

Justo entonces, del lago emergió una especie de serpiente gigante y alargada. Sus escamas eran verdes por la zona superior mientras que en la inferior eran blancas. Sus ojos eran carmesí y tenía colmillos afilados.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? –preguntó Natsu listo para atacar.

-Es una serpiente marina –explicó Lucy-.Y en nuestro tiempo no hay casi ninguno por Fiore.

-¿Y cómo lo podemos derrotar?

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, la serpiente abrió la boca y regurgitó un líquido amarillento en su dirección. Pero se libraron justo a tiempo cuando Natsu tomó rápidamente a la rubia en brazos y se apartaron del lugar. Y donde antes habían permanecido de pie tan solo había quedado un agujero humeante.

-Sinceramente –decía Lucy respirando con dificultad-, no sé cómo.

-Pues en ese caso busquemos su punto débil a golpes –dijo Natsu dejando a Lucy en el suelo y chocando sus puños, listo para atacar. La serpiente se lanzó hacia ellos, pero mientras que Lucy se hizo a un lado, el pelirrosa saltó por encima de su cabeza-. ¡Rugido de dragón de fuego!

Tras decir esto, de su boca lanzó una llamarada en dirección a la serpiente, que la esquivó volviendo al agua y a continuación regresando a la superficie para lanzarse a atacar al mago.

-¡Me toca! ¡Ábrete puerta de…! –empezó a decir hasta que calló de inmediato.

-¿Pero qué haces, Luce? –preguntó el pelirrosa esquivando los ataques del reptil-. ¡Llama a un espíritu, rápido!

-Iba a invocar a Acuario, pero… -decía para sí misma, recordando las veces que se había enfadado con ella por haberla invocado en lugares desagradables para la espíritu.

-¡Da igual! ¡Llama a quien sea!

-De acuerdo… ¡Ábrete puerta del león, Loke! –exclamó alzando la llave dorada. Entonces el objeto brillo, y al instante salió el espíritu más fuerte de los doce.

-Hola Lucy, cuanto tiempo sin que me invocaras –saludó-. ¿Me llamaste para una cita?

-¡Deja las bromas por un rato y ayuda! –exclamó Natsu poco antes de atacar a la serpiente con un puño de hierro de dragón de fuego.

-Ya veo, pues dejarme poner de mi parte… ¡Golpe Regulus!

Tras decir eso, Loke concentró una gran cantidad de luz en su mano para después lanzarse contra la serpiente y atestarle un golpe.

-¡Bien hecho! –felicitó la maga-. ¡Esta vez es mi turno!

Entonces ella sacó de su cinturón su Fleuve d'étoiles y de inmediato rodeo el hocico de la criatura. Bloqueando cualquier otro ataque.

-¡Espada cuerno de dragón de fuego! –gritó Natsu rodeando su cuerpo en llamas y lanzándose de cabeza al reptil, que nada más recibir el golpe, cayó directo al agua.

-¿Lo logramos? –preguntó el espíritu león ajustando su corbata al mismo tiempo que miraba el agua del lago, el cual no había señal de la serpiente.

-Eso parece –contestó el mago de fuego desde donde se encontraba. Lucy no dijo nada, solamente se limitaba a mirar el agua en silencio mientras que sus amigos hablaban.

-No –dijo después de un rato-. Esto aún no ha terminado.

En ese momento, la serpiente marina salió rápidamente del agua y lanzó de su boca una bola ácido líquido directamente hacia el pelirrosa.

-¡Natsu! –exclamó la rubia-. ¡Cuidado!

El chico se giró y vio como el ataque iba dirigido hacia él.

-Maldición –pensaba frustrado-. ¡No podré esquivarlo a tiempo!

Cerró los ojos con fuerte, esperando a recibir el ataque, pero lo único que sintió fue que alguien le lanzaba lejos y cayó al suelo. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Loke en el lugar en donde se había encontrado él con anterioridad. Pero, el espíritu tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y en su pecho había un gran agujero.

-¡LOKE! –exclamó Lucy aterrada.

El espíritu escupió sangre y se arrodilló.

-¿E-estás bien, Natsu? –preguntó respirando pesadamente.

-L-loke… -dijo en un susurro el pelirrosa e impactado.

-No te preocupes… –sonrió cansado-. Soy un espíritu... Así que yo no puedo morir tan fácilmente… Pero tengo que volver de inmediato al mundo celestial si no quiero que empeore mi estado…

Natsu no dijo nada, tan solo escuchaba a su amigo herido.

-Así que por favor, cuida de Lucy de mientras… –dijo al mismo tiempo que desaparecía en un haz de luz.

-Tenlo por seguro –dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo-. ¡Y también ten claro que voy a acabar con él!

En ese momento, la gema de energía que llevaba empezó a brillar con fuerza y en ese mismo instante el cuerpo se prendió en llamas.

-¡Natsu! –exclamó Lucy sin saber que le pasaba. El cuerpo del mago lentamente empezaba a ser cubierta por escamas similares a las de un dragón.

-Te vas a enterar de quien soy yo –dijo Natsu saltando hacia la serpiente a una gran velocidad-. ¡Golpe de dragón de llamas eléctricas!

El puño del pelirrosa se incendió al mismo tiempo que unas chispas eléctricas aparecían alrededor y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos golpeó al monstruo.

-Increíble… -susurró sorprendida. Entonces se dio cuenta de la gema de energía del chico, que brillaba con fuerza con el color del fuego-. Creo que ya empiezo a entender cómo funcionan…

Natsu aterrizó a su lado y giró la vista hacia ella.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea de cómo derrotarle –dijo el pelirrosa.

-¿Enserio?

-Creo que sí –respondió-. Pero necesitaré tu ayuda.

Lucy tocó su gema de energía que llevaba en la pulsera para poco después asentir la cabeza.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Tú sólo espera a mi señal, de mientras ve preparando la magia más potente que tengas para atacar.

-Entendido –contestó. Después de decir eso, apoyó las rodillas en el suelo y junto sus manos al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

.

_Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos..._

.

Mientras recitaba, la serpiente se abalanzó hacia la chica.

-¡DE AQUÍ NO PASAS! –exclamó Natsu atestándole un golpe y haciéndole retroceder.

.

_Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,_

_hazte conocer a mí…_

.

-¡Rugido de dragón de fuego! –exclamó el pelirrosa lanzando una llamarada. La serpiente lanzó ácido haciendo que los dos ataques chocaran y provocaran una explosión.

.

_O Tetrabiblos..._

_Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas..._

.

-Loto carmesí: ¡ESPADA DEL FENIX! –gritó esta vez el chico lanzándose hacia la serpiente con el cuerpo cubierto de fuego, pero la serpiente pudo esquivarla por los pelos.

.

_Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola_

_O ochenta y ocho signos..._

_¡BRILLEN!_

.

-¡AHORA! -exclamó Natsu al ver que la magia de Lucy estaba preparada-. ¡LLAMA BRILLANTE DE DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!

-¡URANO METRIA! –gritó Lucy al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento la bola de fuego que había formado el mago con sus propias manos hizo que las esferas de luz del ataque de su amiga se prendieran en llamas y fueran directamente hacia la serpiente gigante que tras recibir el impacto dio un grito de dolor y después cayó inconsciente al otro lado del lago.

-¿Lo hemos logrado? –preguntó Natsu mientras que las escamas de su cuerpo empezaban a desaparecer y respiraba con dificultad.

-Sí… -contestó Lucy cansada. En ese momento vio como la serpiente empezaba a desaparecer lentamente-. ¡Mira!

El mago obedeció vio como la criatura desaparecía hasta no dejar ni un rastro de su existencia. Pero, en el lugar donde había permanecido inconsciente había aparecido un cofre.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo mientras ayudaba a la maga a levantarse y caminar hacia aquel objeto. Nada más llegar hacia allí se arrodillaron a la altura del cofre y Lucy lo tomó en sus manos.

-Abrámoslo –contestó ella. Natsu asintió con la cabeza y tras esto abrieron lentamente la caja. Ahí dentro había un aro de madera con una red floja en su interior y decorado con plumas blancas. Y en centro de esta había una perla del mismo color que las plumas.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó él sin saber que era aquello.

-Es un atrapasueños –respondió la maga-. Sirve para atrapar los sueños mientras que deja ir las pesadillas por los agujeros que tiene.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial un atrapasueños con la forma de regresar a nuestro tiempo?

-Ni idea, pero podemos preguntarle a Lagi cuando regresemos. Tal vez sepa algo.

-Me parece bien –asintió Natsu.

Después de eso, los dos salieron de aquel lugar para volver a Magnolia, donde los demás se encontraban a la espera de su llegada…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¡Capitán! –saludó firmemente un soldado al jefe.

-¿Ya está todo preparado para atacar? –preguntó el hombre.

-¡Afirmativo! –respondió.

-Perfecto… muy pronto Magnolia caerá a nuestra merced…


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hola a todos eue**

**¿Qué tal están todos? Espero que bien.**

**Primeramente, perdonar por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. Pero he estado tan ocupada con la escuela que apenas he tenido tiempo para mi :c**

**Pero lo bueno es que estoy a dos semanas de comenzar las vacaciones de navidad, y aunque pase más tiempo con la familia, tendré algo más de tiempo libre para dedicarme a continuar con este fic y con el one shot de FT que estoy escribiendo (y el cual espero poder publicar lo antes posible).**

**También si os digo la verdad, este capítulo se me hizo algo complicado de escribir, ya que tenía tantas cosas pensadas pero que al final muchas de estas tuve que descartarlas a causa de que o no quedaban bien en este capítulo y tal. ewe**

**Pero aún así espero que os agrade lo que he escrito y que en el próximo capítulo tenga más cosas pensadas que pueda añadir a la historia.**

**Este capítulo ya comienza a meterse en la parte interesante, y eso quiere decir (y como ya he mencionado) el cercano final. Pero bueno, por ahora disfrutar de los capítulos que faltan porque aún faltan muchas cosas por explicar (o espero poder atar cabos sueltos antes de acabar el fic).**

**Y bueno, creo que esto es todo por ahora. Así que con estoy y un pingüino(?), ¡que de comienzo el nuevo capítulo!**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Algunos días después, los dos grupos volvieron sanos y salvos a Magnolia. Y justo nada más volver, fueron directos a la casa de Porlyusica, en donde Wendy, Charle y Happy se encontraban ahí desde el momento en que se marcharon.

En ese momento, la dragón slayer se encarga de sanar las heridas de sus amigos recién llegados.

-Ya casi está, Lucy –comunicó la joven apartando las manos del brazo lastimado de la rubia y a continuación tomando unos vendajes.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció.

-¿Así que estos son los objetos valiosos? –preguntó Erza cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo que miraba el cáliz de la purificación y el atrapasueños que habían encontrado.

-Para mí no me parecen nada fuera de lo común –preguntó el mago de hielo ya semidesnudo.

-Yo tampoco creo que valgan para mucho –siguió Natsu-. Y ponte algo de ropa.

-Primero esperemos a Porlyusica y a Lagi –habló Charle-. Tal vez alguno de ellos sepa algo.

Y como si lo hubieran llamado, el pelirrojo entró por la puerta, se le veía algo decaído.

-Hola Lagi –saludaron, provocando que éste se sorprendiera al verles.

-Vaya, pensaba que tardarían más.

-Fue bastante fácil derrotar al monstruo –contestó el pelirrosa mientras sonreía.

-¿Y qué tal os ha ido?

-Pues esto es lo que hemos podido encontrar –dijo Erza señalando a los objetos. Lagi se acercó y examino el cáliz y el atrapasueños.

-¿Podrán servirnos de algo? –preguntó Gray.

-Yo creo que sí –respondió-. La razón por la que os mande ir a buscar esto fue porque tal vez a Hoshi le interese alguna de estas cosas. Ya que son muy difíciles de encontrar.

-Ya veo –habló Happy. Podría ser que alguna de estas cosas tenga el mismo valor que nuestro deseo.

-Exacto –asintió.

Siguieron hablando durante un buen rato con el pelirrojo excepto Lucy, que se encontraba distraída mirándole al chico, extrañada de su comportamiento.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Unas horas más tarde, el grupo caminaba en dirección a la casa, pero se sorprendieron al ver en la puerta una nota de la casera.

"Perdonadme,

Pero ahora mismo ya no estoy en la ciudad porque la guerra está cerca de estallar en Magnolia.

Os recomiendo que busquéis refugio en otro lugar lo antes posible, ya que estar aquí es muy peligroso en este momento.

Os deseo lo mejor en lo que os propongáis hacer.

Un saludo,

Land"

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

-No pensaba que la guerra estallaría tan pronto –comentó Lucy.

-Ni yo tampoco –siguió Lagi-. Pero tenéis que buscar otro lugar lo más rápido que podáis.

-¿Pero a dónde? –preguntó Happy, que estaba sobre el hombro de su amigo pelirrosa.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá alguna zona –contestó Gray.

-De acuerdo –asintió la pelirroja-. Mañana por la mañana partiremos y buscaremos un sitio fuera de la ciudad donde quedarnos.

-¡Sí! –dijeron al unísono. Lagi agachó la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste. El grupo fue entrando en la casa para recoger las pocas pertenencias que tenían y a planear una ruta la cual seguir hasta que finalmente Lucy y Lagi se quedaron solos.

-¿Lagi? –llamó la rubia-. ¿Estás bien? Te he notado algo extraño desde hace buen rato.

-No es nada –trató de excusarse mientras descendía la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó una vez más, haciendo que el pelirrojo asintiera con la cabeza-. De acuerdo. Pues bueno… nos vemos mañana.

-Espera un momento –interrumpió Lagi antes de que la chica se diera la vuelta y se marchara dentro del apartamento-. Toma esto.

En ese momento, Lagi sacó de su bolsa un sobre blanco y lo tendió delante de la rubia para que ésta la tomara, cosa que ella hizo de inmediato.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó extrañada.

-Ahora no lo leas –pidió-. Mejor léelo dentro de unas horas, ¿de acuerdo?

Lucy se quedó mirándole durante unos instantes para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció con una sonrisa sincera-. Ahora lo mejor será es que descansemos.

-Claro. Adiós –se despidió.

-Adiós –contestó antes de darse la vuelta y salir caminando de allí.

Lucy suspiró hondo y volvió su vista una vez más al sobre que el pelirrojo le había entregado.

-Le he dicho que no abra el sobre hasta dentro de unas horas. Y eso es lo que haré –pensó-. Lo magos estelares nunca han roto sus promesas. Y yo no pienso en empezar eso.

Después de eso, la rubia se dio media vuelta y entró al apartamento.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que Lagi había entrado en el bosque, de camino hasta su hogar que se encontraba en esa zona.

El hombre suspiró apenado, ya que aquella noche iban a ocurrir muchas cosas. Entonces vio una luz a lo lejos y se apresuró en ir hasta ese lugar, y a lo lejos vio una casita de madera. Su hogar.

Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente, para que en el momento en que la abriera completamente, viera a una pelirrosa que se encontraba a unos pocos metros con unas maleras a sus pies y en sus brazos un pequeño bulto oculto entre unas mantas. La mujer iba vestida con un vestido largo de color marrón oscuro y una capa con capucha con la que podría ocultarse el rostro si era necesario.

-Ya es hora, Haruka –dijo Lagi en un susurro. La mujer asintió.

-Lo sé –contestó con una sonrisa apenada. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y dio unos pasos hasta encontrarse de frente con su esposa.

-No nos queda otra opción –dijo colocando sus brazos sobre sus hombros-. Me gustaría que estuviéramos todos juntos pero…

-…Pero el pequeño no podría aguantar un viaje tan largo…-siguió agachando la mirada hasta el pequeño bulto-. Lo sé, pero… ¿Y sí le pasa algo mientras no estamos aquí?

-No te preocupes, hay alguien que cuidara mucho de él en nuestra ausencia como si fuera su padre –contestó Lagi.

Haruka respiró hondo.

-Lo sé… pero una madre siempre se preocupara por su hijo pase lo que pase.

El pelirrojo sonrió y acercó su cara para robarle un beso de sus labios.

-Además, ten por seguro que cuando termine la guerra iremos a buscarle.

Haruka asintió.

-Sí… -dijo en un susurro. Lagi sonrió suavemente.

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo quitando las manos del hombro de la mujer para después tomar las maletas que se encontraban en el suelo.

Después de eso, salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar hasta el lugar con el que se encontrarían con aquel que se encargaría de cuidar a su hijo. Pero antes, giraron la vista una vez más hacia la casa en la que habían vivido durante varios años. Donde habían vivido juntos desde que Haruka se había fugado de la casa de su padre para irse a vivir con su amado.

Los recuerdos pasaban por la mente de los dos, y con la mano libre que tenían cada uno entrelazaron sus dedos lentamente.

-Volveremos –dijo Lagi en un susurro-. Algún día…

Tras esto, volvieron su vista hacia la zona por la cual tenían que ir y se alejaron de allí.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Caminaron durante una hora y media hasta que llegaron a las montañas, y en aquel lugar todo estaba desierto, ya que no había nadie.

-¿Es aquí? –preguntó Haruka, haciendo que Lagi asintiera después.

-Puede que tarde un poco –contestó el pelirrojo-. Recuerda que viene desde muy lejos.

Justo en ese momento, una ráfaga de viento que por momentos aumentaba hizo su presencia.

-Ya está aquí –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Entonces alzaron la vista hacia el cielo de la noche y allí vieron un dragón descender junto a ellos. Nada más tocar el suelo, el dragón plegó sus alas y bajo su vista hacia la pareja.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo-. Te veo más fuerte Lagi, y Haruka, me parece que cada día estás haciéndote más hermosa.

-Igneel –interrumpió el pelirrojo-. El único que le puede decir cosas bonitas soy yo.

-Perdón –se disculpó-. Ahora volviendo al tema, la última vez que hablamos por lacrima me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda en algo.

-Pues verás… -empezó a decir hasta que calló al escuchar el llanto de su hijo.

-Vamos, no llores pequeño –intentaba tranquilizar Haruka haciendo movimientos suaves para tratar calmar al bebé. Igneel ladeó la cabeza a un lado, extrañado como sorprendido.

-Vaya, me parece que tampoco habéis perdido el tiempo –bromeó el dragón de fuego hasta que de repente se dio cuenta de algo-. Esperad un momento. La ayuda que me pedíais se refiere a…

-Así es –asintió Lagi-. Nos gustaría que cuidaras de él hasta que regresemos.

-Pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó extrañado Igneel-. Es vuestro hijo.

-Lo sabemos. Pero es muy pequeño para viajar a otro continente. Y sé que tu no viajaras lejos de Magnolia y además, contigo sé que estará bien.

-Yo no… -empezó a decir el dragón, mirando al bebé en brazos de su madre.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el pequeño le estaba mirando fijamente con sus ojos oscuros, e Igneel sin saber cómo actuar, decidió quedarse quieto esperando a que el bebé se echara a llorar en brazos de su madre. Aunque, eso nunca llegó, ya que el pequeñín empezó a reír y a sonreír con una sonrisa desdentada, provocando una sonrisa por parte del dragón.

-Tiene tu sonrisa, Lagi –contestó mirando mejor al bebé-. Pero el pelo es como el de Haruka.

La pareja sonrió por el comentario de éste, ya que la poca gente que les conocía habían dicho lo mismo o similar.

-Está bien –asintió-. Cuidaré de él hasta que regreséis.

-Muchas gracias Igneel –agradeció Haruka.

-También querría pedirte que le enseñaras todo lo que me enseñaste a mi cuando era más joven, incluido la magia de dragón Slayer.

-No sé, recuerda que solo una persona puede aprender esa magia…

-Por favor, hazlo por nosotros… -pidió el pelirrojo.

-Está bien… -suspiró Igneel. Haruka dio unos pasos hacia el dragón de fuego mientras que separa de su cuerpo a su pequeño para colocarlo en la garra de Igneel, que desde hace unos instantes había abierto su garra.

-También tengo que darte esto. Dáselo cuando sea más mayor –decía Lagi mientras sacaba de la bolsa una caja de madera y la dejaba sobre la garra del dragón-. Hay algunas cosas nuestras que, aunque por un tiempo estemos lejos de él, estaremos recordándole siempre.

Igneel sonrió.

-Si hubiera existido más tiempo de paz, de seguro que habríais sido unos grandes padres –dijo.

-Lo sabemos… -dijo Lagi mirando a su hijo, que ya estaba sobre la garra de Igneel. Entonces, se giró hacia Haruka-. Debemos de irnos ya…

Haruka asintió, apenada. Le dio un beso en la frente al bebé y se alejó hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

-Cuídate mucho… -dijo en un susurro al mismo tiempo que Lagi colocaba su brazo sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa.

En ese momento, el dragón de fuego desplegó sus alas, listo para volar.

-Antes de irme –empezó a decir-, querría saber cómo se llama el pequeño.

Lagi respiró hondo.

-Natsu –contestó-. Natsu Dragneel.

-Así que Natsu, ¿eh? –decía al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a volar-. Un nombre perfecto para un niño que de seguro tendrá un futuro brillante. Por eso prometo cuidar de él, cueste lo que cueste.

Eso fue lo último que escucharon de Igneel antes de que se alejara de ellos con su hijo.

-Te lo encargamos mucho, Igneel –dijo Lagi.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En el apartamento, Lucy se encontraba a oscuras en su habitación, encima de su cama y abrazada a sus rodillas ya que recientemente había leído la carta que Lagi había dejado para ellos.

"_Hola equipo,_

_Primeramente, perdonadme por decir esto por carta y no cara a cara, pero apenas tenía tiempo y seguramente intentaríais convencerme para cambiar de opinión. Por eso he preferido así._

_Por medio de este mensaje quiero deciros que mi tiempo con vosotros ha llegado a su fin. Ya que la guerra está cerca de comenzar y yo tengo a una familia que proteger._

_Perdonadme por no haber podido ayudaros tanto como me habría gustado, pero aun así os deseo mucha suerte en vuestra aventura de regreso a vuestro tiempo._

_Protegeros y confiaros los unos a los otros._

_Atentamente,_

_Lagi_"

La rubia suspiró apenada recordando el contenido del mensaje cuando de repente la ventana de la habitación se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a la maga. Y justo tras darse la vuelta para cerrar la ventana, su amigo pelirrosa entró y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, Luce –saludó con una sonrisa.

-Tendrías que estar durmiendo… -dijo Lucy cerrando la ventana.

-Pero es que con señor calzones no puedo dormir –contestó con un puchero-. Y además, tu cama es más cómoda.

-Natsu, puede que esta cama no sea la misma a la de nuestro tiempo –replicó ella.

-Me da igual –dijo el chico-. Es muy cómoda y huele como…

El mago calló la boca de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, mientras que Lucy le miraba fijamente esperando a que terminara su frase.

-Q-que huele como a lavanda –dijo rápidamente para que no se diera cuenta.

-Ya veo… -contestó con una sonrisa apenada y agachando su vista hacia el suelo.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó el chico extrañado por el comportamiento de la rubia.

-No es nada –respondió.

-Vamos, eres mi mejor amiga –dijo-. Y sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y esta vez alzó su vista hacia el sobre abierto en donde contenía la carta que Lagi había escrito, y Natsu, al darse cuenta hacia donde miraba, se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta donde se encontraba la mesa y tomó el papel. Leyó el mensaje y suspiró hondo.

-Así que Lagi ya no estará con nosotros… -dijo en voz baja. La rubia negó con la cabeza, afirmando lo que quería decir la carta-. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Tengo la corazonada que algún día y en alguna parte le volveremos a ver.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó la maga con una sonrisa apenada.

-Claro que si –asintió-. Y ten por seguro que le volveremos a ver, incluso si tenemos que traerle a patadas.

Lucy rio con el comentario del pelirrosa, pero en ese momento, sintió como Natsu la tomaba de la mano y la empujaba hacia el pecho de éste. Lucy se sonrojó al sentir el cuerpo de su amigo, pero cuando iba a separarse de él, los brazos musculosos de Natsu lo impidieron.

-Así que no te desanimes. Y también tienes a Happy, a Erza, Wendy, el hielitos… y sin olvidarte de que también me tienes a mi…

La rubia sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Natsu.

-Gracias… -agradeció mientras cerraba los ojos y así disfrutar de la calidez que desprendía su amigo. Natsu sonrió, cerró los ojos y estrechó un poco más sus brazos sobre Lucy para no dejarla marchar durante un largo tiempo.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lagi y Haruka acaban de llegar al puerto del pueblo vecino y allí se encontraban esperando a que el barco que iban a tomar empezara a llamar a los pasajeros para que subieran a bordo.

-Me pregunto si Igneel habrá llegado a un lugar seguro –dijo Haruka mirando al horizonte.

-De seguro que sí, cariño –contestó el pelirrojo posando una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

-¡Atención pasajeros! ¡El barco en dirección a está a punto de zarpar! –dijo un marinero. La gente que se dirigía hacia aquel lugar comenzó a tomar su equipaje y marcharon a abordar el barco.

-Vayamos antes de que el barco zarpe sin nosotros –dijo Lagi tomando una maleta en una de sus manos mientras que con la otra tomaba la mano de su esposa. Haruka hizo lo mismo y asintió.

-Tened mucho cuidado –pensó Lagi mientras recordaba a los jóvenes viajeros y al mismo tiempo se subían al transporte.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

La noche transcurría con tranquilidad y todo estaba en silencio y en penumbra. Pero ese silencio duró poco cuando empezaron a escucharse desde la distancia el caminar de varias personas y el sonido de armaduras.

-Ya estamos aquí, capitán –dijo una de las personas armadas.

-Muy bien –contestó el que supuestamente era el jefe de aquel ejército al mismo tiempo que sonreía de forma maliciosa-. Preparar los cañones, vamos a atacar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

En la habitación tan solo se escuchaban las suaves respiraciones de su compañera rubia mientras que el mago de fuego miraba a su lado como dormía plácidamente. Natsu no había podido pegar ojo durante todo ese tiempo a causa de que tenía un mal presentimiento y quería estar alerta.

-¡FUEGO! –escuchó desde lo lejos. Y justo en ese momento comenzó a escuchar explosiones cerca de donde se encontraban, haciendo que el suelo temblara y que Lucy se despertara de golpe.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó.

-¡Están atacando! –exclamó Natsu mirando por la ventana. En la calle, muchos edificios estaban en llamas y los ciudadanos corrían lejos para encontrar un refugio. Pocos segundos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a los demás afuera.

-¡Lucy! –exclamó Erza-. ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Deprisa!

-Sí! –asintió ella tomando apresuradamente su bolsa y corriendo junto a Natsu hasta donde su equipo. Salieron del apartamento que, gracias a su rápida intervención, salieron justo a tiempo antes de que el apartamento explotara a causa de una bomba que acababan de lanzar.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó Gray. Los demás asintieron.

-Pues ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es irno de la ciudad –explicó Happy.

-¿Pero cómo? Porque seguramente la salida de Magnolia este ocupada por el enemigo –respondió Charle.

-Pues no nos queda otra opción, tendremos que luchar contra ellos para salir de la ciudad en dirección a la casa de Porlyusica –explicó Erza.

Después de eso salieron corriendo de allí, esperando que aquel trayecto no fuera peligroso…


End file.
